


杀死那个天使

by Layladida



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Depression, Drug Use, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 在路西法杀死了迪恩之后，卡西迪奥便独自一人活在没有迪恩的世界，一个充满绝望的末世。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 2014设定，很多插叙和回忆，以及大量心理描写

卡西迪奥曾经历过死亡，字面意义上的死亡，那几乎是一瞬间发生的，没有任何感觉；他曾执行危险的任务，无数次险些越过死亡的边界线；他也曾被严刑折磨，体会过生不如死的疼痛。可是他总是能活下来，这一次也不例外。

他睁开眼睛，花了一会儿功夫才意识到自己并不在天堂或者其他什么死后会去的地方，又过了一会儿他逐渐回想起这个世界已经不再有天堂了。不该是这样的，他本应该已经死去了，在用光了所有子弹之后，那把锋利的天使之刃就这么生生刺进了他的腹部 他绝望地靠在墙边看着全身的血液通过那可怖的伤口慢慢流尽。

他本应该已经死了，可是他没有，这是最糟糕的情况，因为在他完全丧失意识之前，他亲眼看到他的同伴们，他的朋友们，一个接着一个地被那些数量庞大的恶魔杀死。

面对着他的依然是那熟悉的毫无生气的墙壁，昏暗的烛光在上面投射出不断颤抖的阴影。去年他摔断了一根骨头，在养伤的两个月里，他无法下床走动，整日深陷于百无聊赖之中甚至于数清了天花板上共有几处霉菌的斑痕。这堵墙，这间屋子，这整个世界，现在成了他最不想看到的东西。

屋子里只有他自己和一片死寂相伴，这让他很烦躁，而通常情况下这里总是塞满了倾慕他的人，因他曾经是个主的天使——可现在已经不重要了不是吗，他已不再是个天使，上帝也早就已经离开了他们，这个世界不过是一纸废稿罢了。自从卡西迪奥变成人类，他发现自己有时候无法忍受长久的寂静，独自一人的时间是悲伤滋生的最佳时机，然后他就会喝酒，不停地喝，直到醉到不省人事。酒精要比女巫的失忆咒要好上一百倍，一个不需要多少代价就能够暂时忘掉痛苦的方式，最多也就是清醒之后头痛欲裂罢了，那不会持续很久，总会过去的。

迪恩在哪儿呢？

卡西迪奥想要起身去找他，可是腹部那处被包裹在层层纱布之下的伤口实在太疼了，即便一个微小的动作也会令他眉头紧蹙。他想喊迪恩的名字，可他干涩的喉咙完全无法支撑他发出一个完整的音节。

“嘿，Cas，你在干什么？别动啊。”出现在门口的恰克及时阻止了卡西迪奥的动作，他手里拿着酒精和一卷干净的纱布，大步走到卡西迪奥床前。卡西迪奥看到恰克的一刹那便心安了许多，至少他还有一个活着的朋友。

“Cas，你感觉怎么样？”查克看着卡斯迪奥喝光了杯子里的水，湛蓝色的眼睛里似乎多了些光泽。

“Dean在哪儿？我想见他。”

恰克的反应令卡西迪奥十分不解，他看起来是那么慌张，上次卡西迪奥见他这副模样还是被那个和他拥有一夜情的姑娘质问他是否爱她的时候。

为什么？一分钟就像是一世纪那么长，恰克始终没能回答出这个简单的问题。

难道迪恩离开了？不会的，迪恩不会再次离开，他曾经向卡西迪奥保证过，而他永远都不会背叛诺言。

“Chuck, Dean在哪儿？”卡西迪奥发现自己的声音无法控制地发抖。恐惧此刻占领了他身体的每一处，灵魂深处那个早就停止了祈祷的声音正发出撕心裂肺的叫喊。

恰克在床沿坐下，似乎是用了全部的勇气才敢对上卡西迪奥充满疑惑和恐惧的目光。他深深地叹了口气，露出一种卡西迪奥从未见过的悲伤的神情，像是对这个残酷的充满硝烟的现实永久地妥协了。

当卡西迪奥最终明白发生了什么事的时候，他的天塌了下来。

———————————————

那是个几乎不可能成功的自杀式任务，卡西迪奥明白这一点，但他还是义无反顾地跟着去了。那可是迪恩·温彻斯特，一个尽管做事有些冲动但永远都会在最一刻化险为夷的人，一个卡西迪奥可以选择无条件信任的人。

就在那天晚上，迪恩有什么地方不大对劲，即便他再怎么掩饰，卡西迪奥还是察觉到了。

因为迪恩在那晚出发之前拥抱了他。

实际上那算不上一个真正的拥抱，不过是手臂环过肩膀的动作，转瞬即逝，不带感情。迪恩曾拥抱过卡西迪奥很多次，在每一次他们获得了暂时的胜利之后，抑或在他们失去了彼此却又再次重聚的时候，迪恩都会笑着给他一个大大的满怀的、快要把他整个人包裹起来的拥抱。但是这次和以往的都不同，卡西迪奥捕捉到了迪恩的手在他背上停留的那么几秒内，他的拇指温柔地划过，就像一个安抚，一个道歉。 

在此之前，他们已经很久没有靠得这么近了，以至于这个不合格的拥抱看起来是那么突兀又牵强，没有铺垫，亦没有后续。迪恩只是叫住了卡西迪奥，在一个能够避开所有人的目光的地方，短暂地拥抱了他，然后离开。

卡西迪奥的目光追随着迪恩离去的背影，孤独且迷茫，就像随时会被风吹散的灰烬。他感受不到迪恩的灵魂散发出的炽热。也就是这个时候，卡西迪奥明白了，这次他们不会活着回来。

可是他还有一个未被解答的问题，一个只有迪恩才能回答的问题，他需要去找迪恩问明白。卡西迪奥看着迪恩的身影逐渐远去，一个错觉在潜意识中闪过——如果他不去阻止迪恩，迪恩就会化成烟雾消失在他面前。这让他感到害怕。他想要去追上迪恩，想要问他那个一直以来困扰着自己的问题，想要去阻止这次的行动，他还想拥抱迪恩，亲吻他，就像他们曾经做过的那样。

“Dean！”

但是迪恩没有回头。

卡西迪奥觉得迪恩大概是听不到自己的声音了，他们已经离得太远，而卡西迪奥没有追上去。

———————————— 

这真的太奇怪了，明明卡西迪奥还沉浸在迪恩的离开带给他的悲伤之中，害怕自己会永远失去了深爱着的人，但是此时此刻跟他坐在同一辆车里的，在他身边的那个人，却是迪恩——或者说是跟迪恩有着相同的模样和记忆的人。

卡西迪奥知道这个人不是迪恩，至少不是他的迪恩。

“让我看看那个。”

“想来点吗？”

“安非他明？”

来自过去的迪恩看起来很惊讶。卡西迪奥不过是做了自己几乎每天都会做的事，喝醉，嗑药，杀几个Croatoan，然后再喝醉。这就是末日，你可以做任何你想做的事情，不用考虑代价和后果，不过是命而已，如果你自己压根不在乎自己是否还活着，那么没人会在乎，你就等于已经死去了。而卡西迪奥想做的，只是彻底地堕落。为什么不呢？他已经失去了一切，这样至少还能在生理层面找回快乐的感觉。

迪恩的担心都写在眼睛里了，这就是他的迪恩已经失去的东西。从这个方面看过去的迪恩真的单纯到令人心疼的地步，他本不该看到这一切，这个无法改变的结局。卡西迪奥了解迪恩，他永远不会把自己的身体交给米迦勒。

所以就是这样了，那个世界的自己最终也会堕落至此，这个还有能力去关心的迪恩也会被永无止境的杀戮和绝望玷污他原本美好的灵魂。 

卡西迪奥向迪恩解释了自己坠入凡尘的经过，他也对迪恩倾诉了他的自责和自我厌弃，那些话是他一直想要告诉他的迪恩的，关于他自己的作为人类的情绪。但是他一直都没有，因为他知道自己的情绪是负面的，整个营地的负面情绪都快变成一个磁场了，迪恩没有必要再增加他这么一个负担。

能在死去之前跟迪恩说会儿话，这在卡西迪奥看来是近几年来上帝对他最大的宽容。

—————

说出来可能没人会相信，但迪恩是个温柔细腻的人，他一直都是，卡西迪奥明白这一点，只不过那些温柔细腻随着时间一点点被战场的硝烟沙砾和血液掩埋了，但是它们并没有消失，也不会消失。

在卡西迪奥的荣光消失之后没多久，他在一场混战中负伤了。那是个没有任何利用价值的不起眼的小恶魔，在地上匍匐着求饶，装得一副可怜相。也许是因为这个恶魔太过于弱小，才让卡西迪奥没有留意到在恶魔衣袋里藏的很好的折叠刀。几乎与卡西迪奥用沾满了血的天使之刃杀掉那个恶魔的同时，那把狡猾的刀子割破了他的衣服，在皮肤上划下深深的伤口。

卡西迪奥惊叫了一声，从伤口处袭来的疼痛几乎让他无法保持站立。痛苦，让一个人类痛苦简直太容易了，你只需要让他流血或者掰断他的骨头，他就会痛不欲生。卡西迪奥永远也无法习惯这个。如果他还是一个天使，那么这种伤眨眼间即可自愈，但他不是了。

温热粘稠的血从他捂着割伤的手指缝里不断涌出，无法止住。他慌了，因为这几天来他一直瞒着迪恩自己已经变成人类的事实，迪恩从不喜欢说谎者。卡西迪奥曾经亲眼目睹过迪恩是怎么对待营地里的叛徒的，他杀了他们。

如果迪恩发现自己说谎了，或者发现自己失去了能力变成了一个完全没用的人了呢？迪恩会怎么做？卡西迪奥觉得迪恩大概不会杀死他，因为他们是朋友——至少在他还是天使的时候他们是朋友，迪恩需要他的帮助。可现在呢？变成人类就意味着需要摄入水分和食物还有别的生活必需品，而这些正是他们紧缺的。不止这些，卡西迪奥开始意识到自己的战斗能力和体力都大打折扣了。迪恩会命令他离开吗？卡西迪奥不敢想象，所以他决定先瞒着迪恩。他无法想象离开迪恩的生活，因为失去了荣光的他什么都没有了，他只有迪恩。

“Cas，你还好吗？”

返回营地的路上，迪恩的眼神一直在看路和看副驾驶上的卡西迪奥之间徘徊。尽管卡西迪奥一直努力地想要表现出正常的样子，可是他凌乱的气息，苍白的脸色和不断从额角流下来的汗水都出卖了他。被自己的皮囊背叛这还是卡西迪奥头一回经历。

“我没事，Dean，只是消耗了太多能量有点累…”卡西迪奥不敢看向迪恩。

他能够感受到自己的血已经完全浸透了那块看起来还算干净的用来临时包扎的布条，情况真的糟糕透了。幸好他还有一件外套可以帮助他逃过迪恩的眼睛。

“好吧，最近可真是要命对吧？回去好好休息。”迪恩没有想太多。他拍了拍卡西迪奥的肩以示安慰。

一路上迪恩看起来很开心，甚至哼起了歌，这一场战斗让他们获得了不少物资，而且没人受伤也没人感染。绝对算得上是一个阶段性的胜利。按照惯例，营地里的人晚上会庆祝一番，点上篝火，喝酒、唱歌、跳舞还有性爱。这也就意味着，或许没人会注意到卡西迪奥在医疗室里干什么。

这本来是个非常完美的计划，直到卡西迪奥由于失血过多体力不支而昏倒在通往医疗室的路上。

大概是那天的凌晨时分，卡西迪奥醒了。首先他感受到的是来势汹汹的疼痛，从伤口处传来，丝毫不怜悯。然后是干涩的喉咙和身下高度刚刚好的枕头和柔软干净的床垫，还有包裹着他温暖的被子以及炉火的热度。最后他看到了坐在床边的椅子上等着他苏醒的迪恩。

很显然，迪恩的胜利之夜被某个愚蠢的骗子彻底给毁了。卡西迪奥在心里自责道。

迪恩的双手用一种温柔的力度握着他的手，无言凝望着他。他稍稍坐起身来，从腰侧一直连到肋骨的割伤已经被缝合处理过了，还被换上了干净的纱布以防感染。卡西迪奥感到万分惭愧，他本以为迪恩会对他大发雷霆，会因为他的谎言责备他，可是迪恩没有这么做。从变成人类的那天开始，卡西迪奥便源源不断地接收那些复杂的情绪，同时也对共情有了初步的认识，也许是天使与生俱来的强大的学习能力，他在察言观色这方面还是很有天赋的。当他看向迪恩的时候，他看到的只有担忧。

大概是麻醉药已经失效了，卡西迪奥只是想要坐起来一点，但那小小的动作就足以让他疼得皱起眉头呻吟出声。

“嘿Cas，早上好啊。别动，我在这儿呢，你没事了。”迪恩起身把水杯送到卡西迪奥嘴边，顺便喂给他两片止疼药，后者乖乖地吃掉了。水是温的。

又过了好一会儿，卡西迪奥才彻底从那种迷迷糊糊的状态里面清醒过来。在这期间迪恩的表现几乎是前所未有的温柔，那让卡西迪奥觉得自己仿佛深陷梦中。

“所以你打算什么时候告诉我？”迪恩的表情严肃，但是他没有放开卡西迪奥的手。

卡西迪奥不知道该怎么回答。

“对不起，Dean。我知道这个主意太蠢了，但是我没有办法，我……”

“Cas，你别道歉。你永远不用向我道歉，我需要你记住这一点。”迪恩的声音有些哽咽，而这不是卡西的错觉。

“我不懂，”卡西迪奥歪过头，那是他处于困惑中的习惯动作。“我应该跟你道歉。出于自私我骗了你，我不敢告诉你我已经没用了，我害怕你会让我离开，因为我现在只会拖累你们……”

看着迪恩那副不敢相信自己听到了什么的表情，卡西迪奥觉得自己应该是说错了话，于是没有再说下去。

“你他妈说什么呢？我永远永远都不会让你离开我，哪怕半步。”迪恩把卡西的手握的更紧了，“Cas，我他妈不在乎你是不是没用了，你是我的家人，我可以随时为你死。所以你遇到这种事要跟我说，我们会一起解决，你明白吗？”

你是我的家人。

家人。

这个词对卡西迪奥来说太重了。他也有家人，可是他的家人放弃了他，因他一直都是那只堕落到无可救药的天使，为了渺小的人类甘愿违抗命令。是萨姆和迪恩向他展示了家人的概念，让他知道了家人真正意味着什么：家人会随时倾听你的声音，即使那声音再怎么渺小；他会为了你打破陈规，即使走上绝路也会有光出现；他会为了你心甘情愿牺牲自己的一切。因为家人是你在这个世界上的依靠，是活下去的理由。

原来自己也可以对别人来说这么重要，卡西迪奥想。迪恩把他看做家人，就像萨姆那样的家人，他的兄弟。

“我明白了，Dean。”

卡西迪奥露出一个释然的微笑。

————————

他们烧掉了迪恩的尸体。

北边的一队猎人是听到枪声寻过来的。那天他们正在前往赤塔拉营地的路上，恰好路过那附近。等到他们找到那栋楼房的时候，路西法已经离开了，只留下了被扭断了脊椎的迪恩的尸骨。然后他们又发现了已经奄奄一息的卡西迪奥，伤痕累累倒在墙边，腹部插着一把天使之刃，像是已经死去了。除了卡西迪奥之外，他们只带回了迪恩。

他们说迪恩是个伟大的无私的人，按照传统，他拥有了一个属于猎人的葬礼。

死亡意味着什么？对于从前的卡西迪奥来说，死亡并非是终结，那只是灵魂挣脱了肉体的束缚，回归到它真正诞生的地方。但是现在他没有那么确定了。最初上帝将他创造出来，他只不过是一束光，没有任何对于肉体的概念，不会老去亦不会死去。

卡西迪奥变成人类已经有好些年了，以至于他不得不重新定义活着，或是死亡。

营地中一些虔诚的教徒对于“人死后就会去到一个更好的、没有痛苦的地方”这件事深信不疑，因为卡西迪奥——他们神圣的主的天使，就是最好的证明。这很讽刺不是吗？当然卡西迪奥选择了向可怜的人们隐瞒所谓信仰早已崩塌的真相，因他深知失去唯一拥有的信仰的感觉——他失去了他的迪恩。

迪恩死去了。卡西迪奥花了好几个夜晚来思考死亡代表着什么——那代表着有生之年他再也不会见到迪恩。有时候卡西迪奥会忘记自己已经不是天使的事实，他会在某个瞬间习惯性地想要扇动翅膀飞回天堂去找到迪恩的灵魂，然后在下一秒跌回绝望的深渊。如果说这个世界不再有天堂，那迪恩的魂魄会去往哪里？卡西迪奥不敢想象。

他把迪恩从地狱中解救出的事好像就发生在昨天。那个地方被残酷的炎热占据着，充斥着绝望的哀嚎和极端的痛苦折磨。在那些扭曲的罪恶的灵魂当中，卡西迪奥立刻就发现了迪恩的灵魂——它是那么纯粹而耀眼，是极致神圣的上帝的造物，容不得半点玷污。迪恩从来都不属于地狱。

可如果，迪恩的灵魂真的去了地狱，无助的人类卡西迪奥发现自己再也没有办法拯救他了。

现在他只想和迪恩一起死去。

手术后的几天里，由于营地的医疗条件实在有限，再加上他们差不多已经用完了所有能用来消毒的药品，卡西迪奥是在伤口感染导致的高烧中度过的，就连营地里经验最为丰富的医生也不确定他是否能够挺过来。但是奇迹般地，他活了下来。所有人都说这是上帝对他的天使的庇佑，可只有卡西迪奥自己明白，这是他所经受过的最残忍的惩罚。

连续几个夜晚，伴着高烧卡西迪奥从噩梦中惊醒。他永远都没有办法习惯那些各式各样的梦境，因为他无法决定自己今晚梦到什么或梦到谁，他不想再梦到自己的翅膀，也不想再梦到迪恩。

在梦中，他看到远处的黑暗里涌动着无数饥饿的魔鬼的魂魄，邪恶的蛇吐着带火的信子盘踞在角落，而迪恩就这么一步步走向那黑暗，任凭卡西迪奥怎么扯着嘶哑的喉咙呼唤他的名字，迪恩都没有回头。他拼劲全部力气也没法追上迪恩，因他那对被水打湿的翅膀是那么沉重，牵制着他的脚步。最后他不得不在醒来之前眼看着迪恩被黑暗吞噬。

每晚皆是如此。

有一天晚上是个例外。卡西迪奥梦到了一段自己与迪恩曾经的美好回忆——星空、草地、啤酒、花朵，还有迪恩第一次亲吻他的脸颊。

他梦里的迪恩终于不再背对着他。他又看到了迪恩那双清澈温柔的眼睛，那熟悉的掺进一丝狡黠的笑容。卡西迪奥终于问了迪恩他一直想问的那个问题，迪恩却没有回答，只是微笑凝望着他，神情专注，像是想要永远记下他的模样。

这时候，无论那个答案是什么都已经不重要了。他只想要迪恩这样看着他。

那晚，卡西迪奥醒来的时候满脸泪水。

————————————

人类是多么奇妙的造物啊。充满能量与生机的灵魂居于脆弱敏感的躯体之中，似是生来就为了体验所有世间苦痛。夭折的孩子、被抛弃的女人、到迟暮之年仍未被真正爱过的老人……这世上每个人都拥有独属自己一人的痛苦，有的人会对别人的痛苦产生共鸣，也有的人自始至终无处倾诉，在短暂的生命里被不安和焦虑占据身心，无数次祈祷未曾得到回应，最后将困惑带进坟墓之中。

自从照料皮囊所需使之得以正常运转成为卡西迪奥每天都需要做的事之后，他慢慢了解了许多以前从未想过的东西，比如为什么进食和睡眠对人来说是必不可少的，抑或为什么梦境看起来是如此真实即便那只是虚假的幻象。但真正需要花上很长时间学习的，还是人类之间的复杂的感情。在这一点上，迪恩帮了不少忙。

在天使刚刚沦为凡胎肉体的那段时间里，迪恩很努力地想要表现出一切正常的样子，但是所有人包括卡西迪奥都看得出来迪恩有些反应过度了。卡西迪奥向迪恩再三保证自己已经熟悉了人类身体的运作后，迪恩才勉强同意他跟着去执行任务。

和以往不同，现在的迪恩不会派卡西迪奥先去探风，在战斗的时候也会时刻留意着他那边的情况，因为迪恩知道曾无关紧要的子弹或者一把天杀的刀子现在都会轻易将天使从他身边夺走，他不会允许这样的事发生。卡西迪奥是底线，没人可以伤害他的天使。

对于来自迪恩的这些充满保护欲的反应，卡西迪奥完全能够理解。他知道迪恩对于发生在萨姆身上的事情仍旧在自责，即便那并非是迪恩的错，将身体借给路西法只是萨姆自己的选择，是命运使然。可他是迪恩啊，总是将失败归咎于自己，把所有责任都独自扛在肩上的迪恩·温彻斯特啊。

这件事发生在卡西迪奥变成人类之后不久。

拿下一所距离营地三公里之外的医院可以称得上是一个不小的胜利。这几乎用了他们两个星期的时间才将医院里的所有感染者全部清除。别说是两个星期了，就算是两个月也是值得的，那医院里面储备的药品和医疗器械足够将整个营地的医疗水平提升一个档次，也就是说至少一年之内不会再有人死于肺炎或伤口感染了。 

你说，一群猎人聚在一起会发生什么？当然遭殃的是那些酒了。晚上庆祝的时候他们差点喝光了营地剩下的所有啤酒，所有人都醉醺醺的一边跳舞一边大笑，也不管满地玻璃瓶碎渣，好像这是地球毁灭前的最后一晚那样享受欢愉。这是卡西迪奥第一次参加营地里的庆祝活动，当然是被迪恩要求的，不然他从不出席这样无序混乱且堕落的场合，可现在他是个人类了，所以管他呢。

这之前他最多也就是跟着迪恩去过一次酒吧，对人类的社交方式还很陌生。一瓶啤酒下肚卡西迪奥就感到身体发热头脑晕眩了。

原来醉酒是这种感觉，轻飘飘软绵绵，很像飞在日落时的云端，嘈杂声似是从另一个维度传来，一切感官都被放大了，烟雾将橙黄色从灯光那里晕染开，让整个屋子的空气开始发烫。熟悉的人们看起来是那么可爱，围坐在桌前彼此笑着交谈着，而迪恩就在他们中间，蒙着橙黄色的雾，喝光一瓶接着一瓶的酒。卡西迪奥学着迪恩的样子喝掉了递过来的第二瓶啤酒，那可一点都不酷，被酒呛到让他咳嗽了好久，真不知道迪恩是怎么做到的。

也许卡西迪奥应该去当面感谢那个叫丽贝卡的女孩，要不是她喝醉了之后找迪恩理论他们几个月之前那次不怎么愉快的调情，迪恩可能就不会悄悄跑走，也就不会顺便把角落里一直被人劝酒劝到不省人事的卡西迪奥从灌满辛辣烟雾的屋子里捞出来。

“Dean，我喝醉了……”卡西迪奥睁着无辜的大眼睛望着迪恩，像自己做错了什么似的。

“是啊Cas，我看出来了。”说这话的功夫迪恩正努力地扶着快要瘫软在他身上的卡西迪奥，不过就三瓶啤酒而已，他就成了这样，跟那些在心仪的人面前假装自己喝醉的姑娘似的。

迪恩一手搂着卡西迪奥的腰，另一只手抓着勾着他脖子的卡西迪奥的胳膊，这样他俩才能保持直线行走。

夜晚凉爽的空气洗涤着醉意。

“但是这种感觉很有趣……就像在飞一样。我觉得……我喜欢喝醉。”说这话的时候卡西迪奥的表情无比认真，正经得像是在作什么学术报告一样。天使爱上了酒精饮料，这太了不起了。迪恩可被他给逗坏了，一直笑个不停。卡西迪奥不知道迪恩在笑什么，可是他看见迪恩笑了自己就也会很开心。

每个季节都有属于它的独特的颜色，就像夏夜是夜来香和萤火虫的的黄，冬夜是冰冻的海岸与月亮的白，而五月末的夜晚是闪着光的深蓝，令迪恩沉醉——那是卡西迪奥眼睛的颜色。这双熟悉的总是充满不解的眼睛的主人，此刻正在很近的地方看着迪恩，在酒的催化之下卸下了所有防备，将这神的造物拥有的纯净无暇的灵魂完全袒露，用一种几乎是赤裸的喜爱的目光给予他唯一深爱的人类最为真诚的祝福。

他们紧挨着彼此躺在屋后的草地上，时而看着对方时而望向星空。在他们身下的这个地方曾是一片废弃的工厂，赤塔拉营地刚被建起时候这儿还到处覆盖着破碎的钢筋和水泥块，如今它们已经被生命力旺盛的草完全埋葬了，春季的雨水让毛茸茸的草更加充满活力也愈发松软，就像自然赐给人类的天鹅绒。还有这片星空，自从这世界上每日向大气层排放废气的工厂停止工作了以后，星星开始以肉眼可见的速度每天都比之前更明亮一点，现在他们躺在这片无垠的星空之下，甚至可以清楚地分辨出所有星座。

“你知道吗Dean，当我还有翅膀的时候，我可以一下子就飞到那儿去。”卡西迪奥抬起手臂指向某一颗星星，眼里流露出一瞬的悲伤。

“那可真是太酷了，星星上什么样？”迪恩想象不到用翅膀飞翔是一种什么感觉，如果他曾体验过，那他就会知道失去翅膀有多么难过了。

“很多沙子，干燥又寂静，有的星球比地球大上十几倍，而有些小星球甚至可以在三个小时之内看到两次日出两次日落……”

迪恩认真地听着卡西迪奥向他描述不可思议的星球之旅，同时也感受到了人类的渺小，这么多年他们一直在忙着四处奔波杀怪物，从未留时间给卡西迪奥讲关于他自己的故事。倏然间，迪恩意识到身边这和自己完全不同的造物，是那么的有趣可爱，同时又神圣不可被亵渎。他的天使像那些星星一样在闪着光。 

“……但我还是最喜欢地球。”卡西迪奥说到这里转过头看向迪恩，眼中不小心撒进了星屑，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑意。

“为什么？我可不喜欢这儿，我宁可去冥王星上也不想留在这儿杀恶魔。”迪恩把手臂交叉垫在脑后。

“Dean，我不建议你去冥王星，你是没办法在那儿生存的，实际上只有地球才适合人类文明的发展。”卡西迪奥皱着眉头一脸严肃地告诉了迪恩这个残酷的事实。“我倒是觉得地球特别美。地球和人类，是上帝最为骄傲的作品。”他的指尖温柔地抚摸着新生的嫩草“我喜欢这里是因为这里有生命，这些草，喜鹊，鲸鱼，长颈鹿，还有漂亮的花朵。都是些美好的事物不是吗？”

正当卡西迪奥说着这些话是时候，突然感觉到有只调皮的手往他耳间插了什么东西。

“诶，别动啊，我还觉得挺适合你的。”是迪恩，摘了朵夜来香给他。卡西迪奥乐着把那花拿了下来放在鼻子底下轻嗅，那股醉人的芳香霎时间顺着鼻腔灌满了他整个身体，浸润了干渴的灵魂。在此之前他从未闻到过花的香气。或许世间造物最为神圣的一面往往蕴藏在渺小的生命之中，比如花香，比如迪恩的笑容。

“要不是这儿只有一朵花，我就给你编个花环了。”天使和花环，多么可爱的组合。实际上在卡西迪奥变成人类之后，迪恩就尽量避免在日常对话中提到＇天使＇或者＇翅膀＇这类词，但无论卡西变成什么，在迪恩眼里他永远都是那个把自己救出地狱的、单纯善良到让人心疼的天使。

他是他的天使，心甘情愿为他堕天，为他死去，为他付出自己的一切，而此刻，世界的尽头真正到来的时候，天使依然选择了他，就像做出的无数次选择一样。迪恩看着卡西迪奥把那朵平凡的花举到面前细细观察，脸颊在酒的作用下泛起红晕，皮肤散发出让人不禁想要靠近的热度。他那平日里总是梳得整齐的黑发有些长了，乱糟糟地到处翘着，有几缕落下来搭在前额。即使下巴上生出的青色的胡茬他看起来仍然像个不谙世事的天使而非人类，还有那双迪恩永不会厌倦的大海般湛蓝的眼睛，从中可以窥见一切极致美好的景色。

迪恩凑过去，亲吻了卡西迪奥的脸颊。

不是朋友间的玩闹，而是一个真正的、盛了满心喜爱的吻，虽短暂，但虔诚且温柔。这个动作发生得是那么自然，好像已经经过了数年的铺垫，但也亲密得让卡西迪奥瞬间像被施了什么魔咒一样静止在那儿，大脑当机了似的，过了好一会儿才顾得上眨眨眼。

“呃……Dean? 刚才那是……你……”卡西迪奥不能好好地组织语言了，他发现自己的脸烫得跟在热水里泡过一样。

“你知道吗Cas，”迪恩坐了起来，认真地看着卡西迪奥，“只要你在我身边，我就觉得一切都会好起来，就算是他妈的世界末日也都会过去的。我们会杀掉所有捣乱的恶魔，我们会找到Sammy，让那个天杀的撒旦从他身体里滚出来，下他的地狱去。然后我们三个就开着baby回家，回真正的家。”

好久了，真的太久了，卡西迪奥所熟悉的那个充满斗志的迪恩重新出现在了他眼前，带着发亮发烫的灵魂和有神的眼眸，曾高举着的希望的火把再次燃起，不畏惧任何未知，也不屈服于任何艰难险阻。

“是的Dean，我相信一切都会好起来的，我相信我们。” 

这个故事向来如此，只要他们还拥有彼此，世界便不会就此终结，不会有例外，对吗？

卡西迪奥回望迪恩，带着满目和煦的笑意，手中依然握着那朵夜来香。

多年之后，当再次回忆那个夜晚，卡西迪奥注意到那晚大概是人类最后一次看到星空。

他很庆幸那天迪恩在他身边。


	2. 第二章

或许，迪恩的转变是从莎拉死的那天开始的。

莎拉是个非常棒的猎人，同时也是一位母亲。她与另一位名叫卡尔的猎人共同孕育了一个漂亮的孩子，他们给她取名叫莉莉娅，意思是百合花。在末世刚刚降临的时候，卡尔为了保护家人不幸死在了感染者手中，而在莎拉死去的时候，莉莉娅刚满四岁。

是迪恩亲手杀死了莎拉。

只不过是轻微的咬伤，甚至不足以费力去处理伤口，就连莎拉自己都没有意识到，那可怕的病毒就已经随着她的血液流遍了全身。直到那伤口周围的毛细血管开始发黑并逐渐蔓延开，莎拉找到了迪恩。

枪声在营地后的空地上响起，那片迪恩曾经和卡西迪奥一起看星空的草地。鲜血染红了那头漂亮的栗色长发，在草地上流成一小片猩红的血湖，她的身体倒在那儿，一动不动。

就在七个小时之前，她向女儿保证，只要她乖乖睡觉，明早一睁眼就能看见妈妈了。她很幽默，喜欢跟营地里的其他猎人打趣，她也很忧郁，有时候会在深夜没人的时候自己喝上几杯，床头桌上总放着一本旧到近乎快散开的泰戈尔诗集，里面夹着一张她丈夫的照片。她总是读《绿野仙踪》给女儿当睡前故事，那本书上面画满了可爱的插图，才读了不到一半。现在她死了。

当时只有迪恩在场，这是莎拉要求的，她不想在朋友们的哀悼和哭泣中走完最后一程。 

她去看了女儿最后一眼。深眠之中的小莉莉娅嘴角挂着一抹甜甜的笑容，似乎在做一个美好的梦，因为她知道明早一睁开眼睛就能看到妈妈了。这期间迪恩守在门外，等着莎拉完成和女儿的告别。可莎拉没有叫醒女儿，只是轻轻地在她额头落下一吻。起码在天亮之前，她还不用失去她的妈妈。

寂静的营地中那声刺耳的枪响令卡西迪奥从睡梦中惊醒。他连忙奔向枪声发出的源头，只拿床头那把上了膛的枪，没有顾得上穿外套。远远的，一个熟悉的身影出现在他眼前，尽管是夜晚他也一下就认出了迪恩。他大声喊迪恩的名字，可是那空地中央的人就那样站在那里，像是什么都听不到了。刹那间，卡西迪奥的心被恐惧紧紧攥着，无数不好的念头一起涌了上来，几乎剥夺了他的呼吸。待他走近才松了一口气，迪恩没事。然后他看到了莎拉倒在血泊之中，脸颊、脖子、手臂等等每一寸裸露的皮肤上都昭示了不幸之事的降临。

那把枪从迪恩的手中滑落，掉在地上。

当晚莎拉就被火化了，一同被烧掉的还有那本诗集、夹在书中的旧照片以及一切与她有关的东西，这是避免她化为鬼魂的唯一办法。

没有仪式，没有告别。人们沉默着围在火堆边悼念这个女人，空气中只有火焰燃烧木柴的声音。

迪恩站在人群之外盯着那火焰，眼神空洞。卡西迪奥则一言不发站在迪恩身边，此刻言语已经无力抹去伤痛，因为这不是什么小事，迪恩刚刚亲手结束了一个朋友的生命。卡西迪奥甚至不能想象那是一种什么样的感觉，如果说是他不得不杀死迪恩呢？他根本做不到。

卡西迪奥感觉有人在拉扯他的衣角，低头一看原来是穿着睡裙抱着玩具小兔的莉莉娅，用又大又亮的漂亮眼睛仰视着他。她不该在这里，也不该看到这一切。卡西迪奥蹲下身来轻轻抚摸她的头，试图提供一点微不足道的安慰给这个刚刚失去了母亲的小姑娘。

“他们说你是天使，是吗？”莉莉娅问道。

“是的，我是天使。”卡西迪奥决定说一次谎。

“那你能不能把我妈妈带回来呀？求你了先生，我很想她……”小姑娘把脸埋进毛茸茸的玩具兔子里哭了起来。也许是有人觉得应该告诉她真话，但不管怎样，她似乎是知道了真相。

卡西迪奥把小姑娘抱起来轻柔地安抚着她。

“对不起，我不能带她回来。但是你的妈妈已经去到了一个特别美的地方，一个叫天堂的地方。我相信她在那儿一定会非常幸福的。”

听到这话莉莉娅抬起头。“真的吗？那我能去找她吗？你能带我去吗？”

“我不能，我……我已经……”卡西迪奥顿了一下“但是总有一天你会见到妈妈的，不过在这之前，你还有你自己的一生要过，你会长大，交很多朋友，遇到你爱的人，最后老去。然后你就能去天堂见到妈妈了。不过别担心，她会一直在天堂守护你的。”

“那天使先生，你能不能告诉我妈妈，我很想她？”莉莉娅揉了揉蓄满了泪水的眼睛。

这个充斥着死亡的世界上，所有人无时无刻不在为了满足生存所需而挣扎，没有什么比希望更加弥足珍贵的东西了，只是这个字眼现在看来满是讽刺的意味。如果卡西迪奥能用一个谎言带给四岁的小女孩希望，即便那希望是短暂的虚幻的，也值得这么去做。

“当然，我会告诉她的。她也想让我告诉你，她爱你，非常非常爱。” 

莉莉娅趴在卡西迪奥怀里，哭着哭着就睡着了。这个年轻的纯洁的生命，就这样被残忍地抛弃了。在上帝离开以后，又有多少这样美好的灵魂被掩埋在尘土之下，成了这篇废稿的牺牲品？在效忠于天堂的岁月里，卡西迪奥从不认为这些身上净是些罪恶的人类是值得被拯救的，可后来的他却为了一个人类堕了天。说实话那时他不知道自己是否做了正确的选择，直到上帝将他碎裂崩坏的躯体重新拼好，他才确定上帝是站在他这边的。可到头来上帝压根不在乎。

但是他没有完全被抛弃不是吗？他现在拥有了真正的家人，能够感受到天使永远无法想象的七情六欲，也学会了去爱，懂得了活着的意义。这些都是迪恩教给他的。

迪恩不在那儿了。卡西迪奥环顾四周也没发现他的影子。

不知道什么时候迪恩离开了。

那火焰燃烧了一夜，直到黎明时分。

卡西迪奥在安顿好莉莉娅之后决定去寻找迪恩。也许现在不该留迪恩一个人呆着，这一晚上他经历了太多，也许来自一个朋友的陪伴会让他感觉好一些。

迪恩是个情绪化的人，在与他这几年的交往中卡西迪奥逐渐认识到了这一点。有几次他亲眼见过被情绪影响的迪恩在身后狠很地甩上房门，更严重的时候他会把手边的东西摔在地上，虽然等到冷静下来之后还要自己收拾残局，可他还是会这么做。卡西迪奥那时还不是人类，根本无法理解这种行为，但现在他能够体会到愤怒和绝望压抑在心里无处发泄有多么让人痛苦。悲伤远比快乐更加容易获得，它就像某种无法被察觉的恶魔，可以随时黏附到人身上，且难以摆脱，除非你用某种可以让你安心的东西冲淡它的影响，比如漫长的时间、爱人的拥抱又或是无声的陪伴。卡西迪奥觉得自己可以为迪恩提供这个，正如每次卡西迪奥被悲伤困扰的时候他就会去找迪恩，哪怕是只跟迪恩坐在一块儿一句话都不说，也会让他感到无比安心。

营地中无比寂静，厚重的云层沉在半空中只留下些许阳光，让人依稀能够分辨出白天和夜晚。一切都蒙上了一层阴郁的灰雾，如同没完没了的雨季提前到来了。一路上卡西迪奥一直在想象着迪恩此刻会是一种什么状态，如果是酒瓶碎掉了还好说，可要是迪恩一不小心砸掉了台灯，那就真的没有可以替换的备用台灯了。或许卡西迪奥可以把自己房间那盏给迪恩，因为还有一些蜡烛可以用，对他来说这两个东西没有什么区别，可迪恩似乎更喜欢现代化的东西。

卡西迪奥来到迪恩的房门口，等待着他的却并非预料中的那样，面前的房间内只有一片沉寂。

“Dean?”卡西迪奥试探地敲了敲门，没有人回答。他又试了几次结果还是一样。结论是，迪恩没在里面，可能他这会儿只不过是出去散心了而已，比如旁边那片树林里那条小溪边，他平时总喜欢去那儿。卡西迪奥强迫自己不要想那些不好的事情。迪恩不会莽撞到独自离开去干些蠢事的程度，不会的。

就在卡西迪奥正转过身打算离开去后山的林子里面碰碰运气的时候，门开了。迪恩出现在门口，满脸倦容，嘴唇泛白，眼中布满血丝，看起来糟透了。

“你怎么来了？”迪恩的声音比平常还要沙哑低沉。卡西迪奥有些窘迫，看样子迪恩并不期待他的出现，也没打算邀请他进去。

“嘿Dean，呃……我就是想来看看你。你还好吗？”卡西迪奥把手插进口袋里想尽量表现得自然些，免得手指老是不自觉地勾弄衣角露出的线头，他发现自己在紧张的时候会这样做。

卡西迪奥快速望了一眼迪恩身后，屋子里看起来干净整洁，没有任何发泄情绪的痕迹。

“还活着呢。”迪恩的眼睛看向地面又往不知道哪个方向看了一圈才最终再次聚焦到卡西迪奥身上，他的身体向左倾斜靠上门框，“不用担心我。” 又是温彻斯特式的无奈语气，因为从卡西迪奥的表情来看这句话说了也白说。

“那你没有试着睡一下吗？你看起来需要睡眠。”明知故问，棒极了。卡西迪奥暗中自嘲到。他生怕说错什么话惹得迪恩更难过，如果是那样他恐怕永远都不会原谅自己。

“没有。你呢？你怎么样，累坏了吧？”很显然迪恩迫切地想岔开话题。

“不，我很好。”卡西迪奥舔了舔自己由于缺水而干裂的嘴唇。事实上他的确很累，胃里没有可以消化的食物，头也疼得要命，他此刻的样子肯定没比迪恩好到哪儿去。

“你想谈谈刚才发生的事吗，Dean？”

“不想。”迪恩的回答直截了当，这让卡西迪奥一时间不知道该怎么把这场对话继续下去。

“Dean...”

“听我说，Cas，不如这样，你先去吃点东西，再睡一觉。之后还有很多事情等着我们去做呢，杀恶魔之前先得给自己充上电对吧？”迪恩拍了拍卡西迪奥的肩膀，然后关上了门，把门外不知所措的人就要溢出喉咙的那些安慰话生生阻断了。

肯定有什么地方不对劲，虽然卡西迪奥也说不好哪里不对，但冥冥之中迪恩变得和从前不一样了。也许他来的不是时候，迪恩可能需要一些独处的时间。

卡西迪奥看着那扇紧闭的房门叹了口气。他开始怀念曾经那个情绪化的迪恩，宁可听迪恩发一整天的牢骚也不想看见他这样悄无声息地藏住所有伤口，独自背负所有重担，甚至对一直陪伴在身边的友人封闭自己的内心。

或许，迪恩很早之前就变了，只不过他很擅长用其他方式瞒过所有人的眼睛：比如躲在嘈杂的人群中喝得酩酊大醉；比如一场歇斯底里的大笑；比如没日没夜地杀死外面的感染者，把自己完全浸没在血液和硝烟之中。

时间追溯到三年前的那个冬天的晚上，迪恩得知萨姆在底特律同意成为路西法的皮囊的那晚，他就是这样，一个人在汽车旅店的房间里呆上半天，安静得令人心慌。那时候卡西迪奥还是个天使，虽然力量很微弱但也足够帮助迪恩驱散一部分的悲伤，或者让他睡个好觉， 不必被梦魇纠缠。但是迪恩没有允许他这样做。出于担忧卡西迪奥那天整晚都守在门外，他害怕迪恩会偷偷离开去找路西法，怕他会做出什么不可挽回的傻事，因为尽管迪恩已经几年没有和萨姆见过面了但他们仍旧是血浓于水的兄弟，没有什么可以改变这个。

可事实证明卡西迪奥的担心完全没有必要，迪恩没有离开，房间里也没有传来摔东西的声音，什么都没有。第二天迪恩出来的时候眼眶发红，大概是一夜未睡。他对卡西迪奥说：我肯定会找到他的，我保证。那是卡西迪奥听过的最像承诺的一句话。

————————————————

卡西迪奥不知道路西法为什么没有杀死自己，这根本说不通。

距离那天已经过去了整整三周的时间，在这三周里卡西迪奥的意识完全被各种注射进他身体中的药物和无止境的疼痛所控制，清醒的时间连四分之一都不到，这也好，起码他不用每时每刻面对已经无法改变的结局。

这天他照旧伴着不怎么美好的梦境醒来。昨天他的伤口拆线了，也就是说他现在可以自由下床活动但不能做出任何可能会导致二次伤害的大幅度的动作。那个恶魔在死前没有来得及将那把天使之刃从卡西迪奥的腹部拔出来，所以很幸运，这个本可以杀了他的玩意救了他一命，它没有伤到内脏还阻止了大部分出血。这就是卡西迪奥没有立刻死去的原因。当他被送回营地的时候没人敢说他能活下来，但是他做到了，这简直就是个奇迹。 

这副皮囊经历了太多，尤其是失去了荣光的庇佑以后，总是时不时的被刻上新的疤痕。还好吉米已经不再和卡西迪奥共享一具身体了，他在卡西迪奥被大天使粉碎的时候就已死去，现在大概在天堂过上了很幸福的生活，不用经历痛苦，也没有某个混蛋堕天使附在他身上。

卡西迪奥打算去洗个澡，他实在忍受不了自己的皮囊变脏。虽说他抱怨过为什么人类的皮肤不能做到自我清洁，但他很享受热水浇在身上的感觉，那让他很放松。

通往浴室的路仿佛是耶路撒冷之路，伤口恢复得没有预料中的那么好，期间他不得不停下来扶着墙壁休息，等到终于到达了浴室似乎过了一个世纪那么久。

从前有段时间太阳能可以为整个营地提供每天几小时的热水，但是后来随着太阳不怎么露面，人们就不得不自行烧热水来洗澡。恰克可能知道他今天醒来会先去洗澡所以已经提前替他储存好了足够的热水，这让他很感动。

卡西迪奥慢慢褪去衣物，现在每一个动作都可能牵连到伤口，所以他必须格外小心。他一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子，看着那可怕的缝合处逐渐露出来。在这新伤口的旁边横着那道旧伤，从腰侧延伸到肋骨的割伤，由于当时营地里医疗条件有限，它愈合得并不好，留下了丑陋的突出的疤痕。

卡西迪奥的手指附上那道疤痕，指尖顺着它的走向抚过。一瞬间关于迪恩的那些回忆再次浮现，洪水般袭来的悲痛让他胸口发闷视线模糊。他不想回忆起滑过迪恩脸颊的泪水，也不想记起迪恩是如何细细吻过这道疤痕的。此刻他痛恨这道无法修复的瑕疵，因为它会让他一遍遍重温迪恩嘴唇的温度，那些亲密的肢体触碰和绝望的拥抱；他会听到迪恩叫他的名字，穿过所有时间的帘幕呼唤他，向他祈祷；他会被悔恨夺取思考的能力，恨命运为什么不许他同迪恩一起死去……

那瓶“会让他好起来”的安非他命就和洗发水一起摆在显眼的地方，卡西迪奥伸手将它拿起，拧开瓶盖，将只剩了半瓶不到的药片倒在手心上。天知道他现在有多想要就着一整瓶威士忌吞下这些药片，就此一了百了。他就这么看着手里的药，回想迪恩的拥抱，他的亲吻，他每一次转过身背对着人群，每一次沉默着离开，以及那句颤抖着说出的抱歉。

倏然间，他明白了。

路西法根本不需要杀死他。

在迪恩死去的那一刻，他就已经死去了。

随后卡西迪奥将那些药扔进了下水道。唯有这次，他不想再逃避。

————————————

莎拉的死只是个开始。

Croatoan病毒进化的速度快到无法想象，从前只需要一发子弹便可限制感染者的攻击速度，到现在除了一枪爆头之外没有任何其他法子。越来越越多的猎人在战斗中被感染，但完全被病毒转化是需要时间的，不会立刻变成恶心的丧尸，也就是说如果一个人不小心被感染，那他会拥有足够的时间跟这个世界说拜拜——虽说这对某些早就厌倦了如此生存的人来说并非不是一件好事。

对迪恩来说，可没那么容易，至少刚开始的时候没那么容易。起初他们会把那个被感染的人带回营地，在他还尚存意识之时给他足够的时间向爱人或者朋友道别，然后由迪恩将感染者杀死，最后烧掉他的尸体，就像当初对待莎拉那样。那时卡西迪奥在迪恩举起枪对准某个朝夕相处的朋友的脑袋的那一刻，他能看到迪恩眼中的痛苦和犹豫，可后来，随着身边的朋友一个接着一个的死去，那些痛苦从迪恩的双眼中消失了，取而代之的是冷漠与麻木。他不会在扣动扳机的那一刻皱紧眉头，双手也不会再颤抖，就像杀死一个无足轻重的Crote那样正常。

有那么几次，卡西迪奥主动想要代替迪恩来杀死被感染的猎人，可迪恩拒绝得如此笃定，没有给卡西迪奥任何反驳的余地，他说，这是他必须要做的，这是他责任。

表面看来迪恩似乎已经不在乎手中这把枪下一个杀死的人会是谁，但实际上卡西迪奥知道迪恩当然在乎，比任何人都要在乎。不止一次卡西迪奥看到迪恩房间的灯整夜亮着，通过窗户，他可以看见迪恩坐在床边一遍又一遍擦拭自己的枪，神情凝重不知道在想些什么。即使他身体的每一个细胞都催促着他去敲响迪恩的房门，但他没有这么做，因为每当卡西迪奥试图和迪恩谈心，后者都会故意岔开话题，或者直接找些借口离开，这令卡西迪奥万分沮丧，后来他也就不再尝试这样做了。尽管如此，卡西迪奥意识到迪恩对自己的保护欲却有增无减，就在他们每次进入一个未知的环境时迪恩都会下意识地朝卡西迪奥那边靠近，因为变成人类的卡西迪奥至始至终也没有完全熟悉属于人类的战斗方式，可以说要不是迪恩，他可能就已经死去了。

有次去执行任务的路上，卡西迪奥看着一旁的迪恩，怎么都想不起上一次见他笑是什么时候了。没有萨姆的消息，一丁点都没有，无论他们杀掉多少恶魔，线索总是会中断，最后只能再从头开始。

迪恩一直都很愤怒，尤其在折磨那些恶魔试图从他们嘴里套出关于路西法的线索时表现得非常明显，那些手段可以说近乎残忍，恶魔痛苦的惨叫隔上半个营地都听得到。卡西迪奥看着迪恩压抑着与日俱增的痛苦一步步走向深渊，自己却什么忙都帮不上。

就像火山总会有喷发的那天。那个铭刻在卡西迪奥骨头上的吻，就在这种最不合时宜的时刻发生了。

一天晚上，卡西迪奥在自己的房间读着一本随手拿来的小说。正当着他洗过澡打算睡觉的功夫，突然间听到有人敲响了自己的房门。

通常情况下这么晚了除非是有什么急事否则是不会有人来找他的，可是敲门声并没有那么急促，虔诚的圣徒们则更不会选择在这个时间过来。会不会是恰克或者其他猎人发现了什么路西法的线索？带着所有这些疑问，卡西迪奥下床打开了房门。他怎么也没有想到门外会是迪恩。

“Dean？你怎么来了？”在这之前他们几乎已经两个多月没有私下说过话了，迪恩的出现令卡西迪奥很惊讶，同时又很开心。他敢说如果自己还有翅膀的话，它们现在肯定已经不安分地扑腾起来了，幸好人类看不见天使的翅膀。

“嘿——Cas，”迪恩故意把尾音拉的很长，声音沙哑，脸红得要命，还露出傻乎乎的笑容，一身的酒气，很显然他喝醉了。“我能进来吗，Cas？别担心，我刚才吐过了，在外面……我不会把你房间弄脏的。”他嘟囔着，词与词之间粘着在一块儿，自言自语似的。

“当然了。”卡西迪奥仿佛动用了全身上下所有可使用的肌肉才把这个醉得不成样子的人扛到床边让他坐下。坐下后迪恩就一头歪倒在卡西迪奥的床上，嘴里还念着一些丝毫没有逻辑的话。

果真是压抑了太久。迪恩现在的样子就像一头受伤的野兽，蜷缩在洞穴里面，这让卡西迪奥很是心疼。他强迫迪恩喝下一杯蜂蜜温水来解酒，一会儿之后迪恩没有那么难受了，不过整个人仍旧是处在酒后混沌的状态。

卡西迪奥默默地坐在迪恩旁边，用指尖轻轻抚摸迪恩乱七八糟的头发，试图把它们整理好。一会儿之后，那脸朝下趴在床上的人一动也没动，任凭卡西迪奥梳理他的头发。迪恩大概是睡着了，卡西迪奥想，可是下一秒他就看到迪恩的身体在发抖而且越发剧烈，还有那被压抑在柔软的床垫中的哽咽和杂乱的呼吸……

迪恩在哭。

他也曾见过迪恩流泪，有悲伤的也有感动的泪水，但如此绝望压抑还是第一次，这让卡西迪奥的眼眶发烫。他想拥抱迪恩，紧紧地抱住，把自己仅剩的灵魂的热度毫无保留地全数交付，用它们来填补这残破的心的空缺，如果这能够冲淡哪怕一点他心里的悲伤也好。

现在，卡西迪奥唯一能做到的就是默默地陪着他，这种无能为力的感觉是那么苦涩难耐，明明从前他需要的就只是这样触碰迪恩……

过了一会儿，迪恩坐了起来，眼睛潮湿得像一汪刚下过雨的湖水，他看向卡西迪奥，那正担忧地回望他的、因为他堕落过受伤过甚至死去过的天使，泪水再次从眼眶中涌出，顺着脸颊滑落。

“Cas，”迪恩的声音哽咽着说“我找不到Sam，我真的真的努力过了，可我怎么都找不到他……我不知道怎么打败天杀的撒旦，我也救不了你，我救不了任何人，这都是我的错，我一开始就不该让Sam离开，我……”

迪恩哽咽着说道，直到破碎的呼吸不再允许他继续说下去。他的手肘支撑在腿上，将脸埋进手掌里。 

卡西迪奥凑近了些，说道：“Dean，你要知道，没有什么是你的错，你没做错任何事。你是大家的英雄，Dean，你救了我，是你让我明白了自由的意义，教会了我为自己所爱奉献一切，你也救了很多无辜的人，还总是把所有责任都揽到自己身上。你已经尽了最大的努力了，至少你尝试过，但是你得记住，这不是你的错。” 

“可是如果……”迪恩深吸了一口气“如果我永远都找不到Sam怎么办？如果……”他闭上眼，几乎无法说下去“如果有一天，我不得不杀了你，怎么办？”

“如果说，有天我不得不迎来我的终结，那我心甘情愿，因为扣动扳机的人是你，不是其他人。”卡西迪奥的目光真诚而温柔，迪恩仿佛看到了用无数次祈祷换来的天使。 

卡西迪奥继续说：“但是Dean，我们都要往好的一面看，这是为数不多我们可以为自己争取的东西了。就算很难，你也要说服自己相信Lucifer会被打败，Sam会和我们团聚。无论事情多么糟糕我们都不能失去希望。”

在迪恩小的时候，母亲总是对他说：不要怕，会有天使守护着你。后来，母亲的死让他丢掉了信仰，直到卡西迪奥——他的天使真的出现了。那双大海般的双眼总是让他能够平静下来，即便失去了荣光，卡西迪奥依旧是迪恩熟悉的那个天使，总是散发着治愈人心的魔力。

希望，多么遥远而陌生的词汇。很早以前它就随着那天上的光一块儿消失了，遁入云层之后，留给这世界一片狼藉。可偏就有那么些人，一直坚信着光会再次出现。对卡西迪奥来说，迪恩就是他的光，只要迪恩还在，希望就还在。

人的生命虽短暂，却也很漫长。这个世界几乎夺去了迪恩的一切。他从降生的那一刻开始就注定了要经受苦难，可换来的是什么呢，地狱的折磨，亲人的离去，世界的终结，上帝的怜悯没有半分给予他，痛苦却是比常人还要多个千百倍。卡西迪奥被创造出来已经是万古之前了，从创世之初至今，他见过无数生灵，也爱上过其中的一些。这世上花鱼鸟兽都美得单纯，可人类却那么复杂。在遇到迪恩以前，卡西迪奥从未想过自己会爱上一个人类，更未想过自己竟会为了一个人类背弃天堂。是迪恩让他看到了人类美好的一面，让他明白了何为自由。如果他能给迪恩带来一些慰藉，无论代价是什么他都在所不惜。

卡西迪奥倾身，在迪恩湿漉而温热的脸颊上落下一个吻，如同迪恩曾经做过的那样。因为迪恩的那个吻曾为卡西迪奥带去宽慰与希望，现在他也想为迪恩做同样的事。

也就是这个吻，令迪恩心中的那面隔绝了所有他对卡西迪奥萌生的情愫的墙壁彻底崩塌了，卡西迪奥可能永远都不会知道他用这个吻将全部迪恩精心设计的、为了阻止自己沦陷在天使那双蓝眼睛里的距离瞬间归零，他也不会明白迪恩为什么会为此感到痛苦和无助。因为他爱着他的天使，这种爱不是温润的细水长流，而是燃烧着的火焰、被碾碎的神像、雷雨加之于天空的混乱无章，是一颗子弹穿透胸膛的力度，也是足以把灵魂榨干的渴望。

“Dean?”卡西迪奥似乎被迪恩的反应吓到了，“如果我做错了什么的话我很......”

他没有料到迪恩会吻上他的嘴唇。

唇对唇的接吻，通常来说是情人间表达爱意的方式。卡西迪奥见过很多人这样做，可自己却是第一次。迪恩的手臂环着卡西迪奥的身体把他拉近自己，手轻轻地抚摸他头发、他的后颈和背部，用最温柔的力度小心翼翼地吻着。 

迪恩的嘴唇很柔软，就像云朵、棉花和太阳晒过的沙滩。落在脸颊上的吻与落在嘴唇上的吻是完全不同的，一个是单纯的亲密的，另一个则裹挟了炽热的喜欢和纯粹的欲望的邀约。

沉沦在这个吻中，卡西迪奥忘记了思考，甚至忘记了呼吸，他只想全身心地感受迪恩。

这种感觉是如此的美妙，卡西迪奥愿意在这上面花上自己全部的时间。那好像是一种世上最棒的罪恶，无法抗拒也无法逃脱，让人只想不顾一切地陷入其中。 

两人嘴唇分开的那一刹那，卡西迪奥才找回了呼吸，他完全不记得自己是何时闭上了眼睛。他们从未离得这么近，近到可以数清彼此的睫毛，近到几乎是鼻尖碰在一起，呼吸着对方的呼吸，听得清每一声心跳。

是的，这就是迪恩一直想要的，没有任何顾忌地亲吻他真正爱着的、他的天使。无数次迪恩幻想过抱紧他的天使，亲吻那两片漂亮的唇，感受那具曾经为他赴过死的身体的热度。现在他不敢相信自己竟然真的这么做了，大概是酒精在作祟，让这个吻的发生看起来自然得不可思议。

迪恩的手从卡西迪奥的脑后移到他的脸颊，拇指爱扶着滑过他的颧骨，不加遮掩地看进天使那双蒙上欲望的雾的双眼，近乎虔诚、狂热。

接着，卡西迪奥学着迪恩的样子靠过去，缓慢地，温柔地，没有任何技巧和经验，给了迪恩一个青涩却万分美好的吻，一个饱含爱意的吻。再一次，迪恩将卡西迪奥紧紧拥住，如同再也不会放手。

渐渐的，迪恩再次拿回了主动权，他将卡西迪奥压倒在床垫上，把这个吻升华，让它变得放纵而大胆。一切都随着迪恩撬开卡西迪奥的唇开始失去控制，像是要把全部的占有欲和浓烈的爱一股脑倾倒进去，迪恩几乎是绝望地吻着身下的人，疯狂得好似再也不会有明天了一样，疯狂但依然不失温柔。

他们之间的本就滚烫的空气开始沸腾，酒精的苦中和了欲望本身的过甜，让这滋味变得刚好吞没了全部的忧心事，隔绝屏蔽掉周遭的杂音，停掉了时间让两个相爱的人永远在这一瞬间里忘记所有只顾得上彼此。迪恩不给这个吻留任何余地，他侵占了卡西迪奥的全部。

在迪恩的舌头与他的相触碰时，一阵酥麻的感觉就像电流略过卡西迪奥的每一根神经，在这张狂的吻里他开始脱力，仿佛身上的一切都不再属于他本身，这很陌生但却很舒服，甚至有些过于舒服。他发着抖，于慌乱中紧紧抓住迪恩的衣服，尽力不放过每个可以呼吸的空隙以填补那酥麻感夺取的氧气。

他隐隐听到自己叫着迪恩的名字，那夹杂着喘息的声音在他们之间几乎不存在的狭小空间里回荡。他任由迪恩褪去他的衣服，皮肤上渗出的汗水触碰到屋内冰冷的空气让他哆嗦了一下，但迪恩那被血管里酒精灼烧过的滚烫马上解决了这个问题。他知道迪恩在做什么，对迪恩自始至终毫无条件的信任驱散了他的恐惧，即便这是从未涉及过的领域，此刻他只能全身心地感受着触碰带来的一切陌生的反应，感受着迪恩的吻如同恩泽降临在他身上，从嘴唇到颈侧再到胸口，一直向下绵延，烙下一串令人难以忘怀的温热。他欣然将自己毫无保留地展示、奉献给他一直爱着的人。

犹如深陷梦中，虚浮飘渺的不真实感环绕着迪恩。卡西的身体比他想象中的还要柔软，即使由于缺乏营养而瘦得肋骨清晰可见，他依然就像是人们固化印象中的天使那样圣洁、不容被亵渎。这场过分亲密的肢体接触中迪恩能够感受到卡西的体温逐渐升高，现在他热得似一只新生的羔羊，纯洁、迷茫而脆弱。在他还是天使的时候，身上总是带着一股伊甸园里花朵和草叶的味道，会令人想起托起满月的海平线和黎明之前沾上花瓣的露水。现在就算是变成了人类，这种独特的气味依然没有消失。

迪恩与卡西迪奥双手交握，呼吸纠缠在一起。他亲吻过卡西迪奥的所有，狂热地爱着他的所有，无论是微张的嘴唇、泛红的鼻尖、下颌的弧度，还是颤动的睫毛、起伏的胸膛和腰肢的曲线。

迪恩的嘴唇最终覆上卡西迪奥身上那道不怎么美观的疤痕，蛇似的歪歪扭扭趴在苍白的皮肤上。这也提醒了迪恩它是怎么来的，以及他的天使经历的数不清的痛苦，而这一切都归咎于他。难道当初，自己真的没有别的选择吗？他一边想着，一边吻过卡西迪奥的疤痕，像是要把卡西曾体会过的所有疼痛都吻走。

是的，这不是纯粹的欲，这是爱。可这爱让迪恩感到绝望，他不知道自己是否配得上这份爱，甚至从不觉得自己是值得被拯救的。他知道卡西对他有了感觉，与此同时和爱等量的负罪感也在他心里蔓延开。

“Cas”迪恩停下他的动作，撑起身子对上卡西迪奥充满困惑的眼神。

“怎么了，Dean？”卡西迪奥抬起手轻抚迪恩的脸庞，他们之间依然很近，能够感受到彼此呼吸带出的热度，也能捕捉到彼此眼中微妙的情绪变化。卡西迪奥从迪恩眼睛里看到了悲伤。

“Cas……我……”说这话时迪恩仿佛下了很大决心，“我不能这样做。”

“为什么？如果说你觉得我会反感这样的事，这你可以不用担心……”

“不是的，Cas，”迪恩打断了卡西迪奥的话，“我只是不能这么对你，尤其是你……我不能这么做。”

卡西迪奥不知道迪恩为什么会这样说，也不知道应该怎么回答。他几乎是颤抖着把迪恩拉进一个夸张的拥抱里，全然不顾迪恩的重量压在自己身上。他害怕迪恩会离开，这是他最怕的事，无论是堕天还是路西法复苏甚至死亡都从未令他如此畏惧。

“求你了，你可以做任何事，”卡西迪奥恳求道，在迪恩的耳边，呢喃着，“求你了，别离开。我爱你Dean。”

泪水再次蓄满了眼眶，但这次迪恩没有让卡西迪奥看到。他把脸埋到卡西的颈侧，缓慢温柔地亲吻他的耳垂脖子和肩膀。

爱的代价有多么沉重没有人比迪恩更了解，每当他纵容自己陷入一段爱，就永远不会以好结局收场，这就仿佛是一个无法摆脱的诅咒，他注定会失去所有他爱着的人。不知道从什么时候起，迪恩不敢去爱了。他多想对卡西迪奥说上千万遍我也爱你，可最终却什么都没有回答。

最后迪恩还是离开了。在这之前他沉默着抱了卡西迪奥很久，卡西迪奥看不到迪恩脸上的表情，但他知道他很难过。

屋里没有火炉，初冬的寒冷就这么无情地抢走了那么一点温暖，什么都没留下。卡西迪奥靠在床头，一夜未眠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及精神抑郁和药物滥用

隔天，迪恩没有来找卡西迪奥，之后几天也没有。

这一整个星期都安静得诡异，没有路西法的消息也没有人死去，就像暴风雨前压抑的宁静，只有一些教徒按照惯例来找他做祷告。早已失去了信仰的卡西迪奥本想永远和这些东西脱离关系，可是他看着那些教徒，就是没办法拒绝。拜路西法所赐，人类已经失去了一切，他不能残忍自私到剥夺他们仅剩的信仰。

那晚之后卡西迪奥不管干什么都心不在焉。他想了很多关于迪恩的事，却怎么都想不通为什么迪恩要离开，这个问题一直折磨着他，所以在空等了几天之后卡西迪奥终于决定去找迪恩谈谈。

冬天已经到了，夜晚的温度骤降，一件薄薄的夹克根本无法挨过冬天，卡西迪奥觉得自己或许应该添置一些厚一点的衣服。他去了迪恩的住处，可迪恩不在那儿。天已经完全黑了下来，只有零星几盏夜巡灯闪着微弱的光，空旷的营地里只能听到鞋子踩在干燥的石子上发出的咯吱声还有远处传来的犬吠。在往回走的路上卡西迪奥有些怅然若失，恍惚间有种奇怪的感觉占据了他的身心，像是这个世界似乎已经消失了，他只不过是被困在某段回忆里一遍遍重温曾经历过的痛苦。

汽车发动的声音在安静的气氛中显得格外突兀，这么晚了谁会离开营地？带着满脑子疑问卡西迪奥循着声音的来源找过去，然后在靠近大门的地方他看到了熟悉的车，那是猎人出去执行任务开的车，即便是黑天他也绝不会认错，但他不明白为什么没人叫上他，他已经差不多两个星期没有出过任务，按理来说这次会有人通知他才对。

“发生了什么？”卡西迪奥拉住一个往车那边赶的猎人问道。

那个叫查尔斯的年轻猎人貌似对卡西迪奥的出现很是惊讶，虽然正面接触的次数少之又少，但他知道自己面前这个黑发蓝眼睛的男人是那个有名的天使，唯一肯为人类付出的天使。就像营地里的其他人一样，查尔斯对卡西迪奥十分尊敬。

犹豫了一会儿后他回答：“营地里的物资就快耗尽了，所以迪恩和其他人打算今晚去离这儿十公里的镇子上搜罗点东西回来。”

“什么？那儿可是感染者聚集的地方，况且我们不熟悉那儿的情况，我不觉得这很明智。”

查尔斯没有说话。他是个新人，刚满十九岁，这是他第二次出任务，卡西迪奥不想给他太多压力，毕竟天知道出了隔离区会发生什么意外。

“迪恩在哪儿？我需要跟他谈谈。”卡西迪奥问。

迪恩正靠在车身上正在给枪填充子弹。实话说，这种蒙在鼓里的感觉让卡西迪奥有些气恼，他不敢相信迪恩真的会这么做。

“去送死不打算带上我吗？”

熟悉的声音响起，迪恩惊了一下，抬起头看见卡西迪奥就站在他面前。

“嘿，Cas，最近怎么样？”迪恩的笑容很牵强，那是他做了亏心事的一贯表情。

“我？我好极了，从来没这么好过，很显然某个混蛋正打算瞒着我悄悄离开去执行一个蠢透了的任务，所以现在你能告诉我你在想什么吗，天才？”

“嗯……不是你想的那样，Cas，你看，营地里还有很多人需要你，我觉得你留在这儿会比较好。”

“所以我现在就是吉祥物了？Dean，你不能让我留在这儿，我想帮忙，我们一起经历了这么多，你需要我。”

卡西迪奥的声音越来越大，压抑不住的怒火在心底燃起。无论几天前发生的那件事该如何定义，也不管迪恩是不是想要假装一切正常，他都可以接受。但是他永远无法接受迪恩向他说谎。

“相信我，你留在这儿就是帮我了，好吗？”迪恩的眉头拧在一起。

“谁跟你一起去？”

迪恩给出了同行猎人的名字，一共有八个人，那是除了卡西迪奥之外营地里全部有战斗能力的人了。

“所以你宁可让刚成年的孩子上战场吗？”卡西迪奥质问道“你知不知道你这个决定有多危险？我们从来没去过那个镇子，根本不了解那里的情况，你们都可能会死的。”

“Cas！”迪恩打断了卡西迪奥想说的话，并向前踏出一步拉近了两人之间的距离，卡西迪奥知道迪恩不会伤害他，但是迪恩着实让他体会到了强烈的压迫感。接着，迪恩用只有卡西迪奥能听到的音量说：“在这儿，你得听我的命令，我说让你在这儿呆着，你就得呆着，明白了吗？” 

“为什么？你得给我个理由，Dean。” ‘呆在这儿’早就被定义成了温彻斯特字典里最没用的一句话，而迪恩显然是所有人中最没资格说这句话的。

“你想知道为什么吗？因为我厌倦了每次都要照顾你，保护你，因为作为一个人类猎人你离合格还远着呢，因为你会拖累我。”

话音刚落，两人都愣住了。

卡西迪奥无言以对，他不敢相信迪恩说了那些话，感觉像一把匕首扎透了心脏，丝毫不留情面。他又回想起某天下午迪恩教他组装那些枪械和弹药，细致地讲解每一种武器的使用方式和利弊，零碎的部件摆满了整个长桌，他还记得迪恩眼里的光，可是现在除了一片空洞以外什么都看不到了。而迪恩也不知道自己怎么会让那些话从嘴里跑出来，明明是出于爱却总是要走上绝路。卡西迪奥的表情令迪恩无法正视，他只能做最擅长的事情——逃避，当一个懦夫。千万遍，他在心底咒骂自己的无能。

车队缓缓驶出营地，只留下轮子卷起的尘土在空中飘散。

迪恩再次离开了。

大概是这个冬天冷得太早，卡西迪奥站在原地止不住地颤抖。

————————————— 

酒精可以麻痹神经，驱散寒冷，让你不再害怕突如其来的死亡，不再畏惧失去带来的后果。

卡西迪奥第二次真正体验到喝醉的感觉是在迪恩把他独自留在营地的那天晚上。他不记得自己是怎么回到屋子的，只知道隔天醒来后自己躺在冰凉的地板上，身边围着一堆空酒瓶，头痛欲裂。

傍晚，他远远地看着归来的车队，在看到迪恩从车上下来的瞬间他如释重负。

但是查尔斯没能回来，卡西迪奥隐隐觉得是自己害死了那个孩子。

人从创伤之中走出来要经过一段难熬的时间，这就是卡西迪奥正在体验的。如果没有酒精和药物，他就会整夜无法入睡，即使是睡着了所有经历过的挫败都不可控地于梦中循环播放，他会一遍遍梦到迪恩的亲吻、笑容和泪水，以及迪恩的离去。他伴着泪水和滚烫的体温醒来，感到自己毫无用处。悲伤如滚烫的岩浆迸发，钻进每一根血管里，不管怎样都摆脱不掉。后来他开始无法呼吸，像是被人掐着喉咙踩着胸口，不过这只是短暂的濒死感，他没有真的死去，但他希望他自己已经死去了。

不同于身体上受到的伤害，这种情绪的折磨要更加难以忍受，如同一颗从内部开始腐烂的苹果，虽说外表看来与其它新鲜的苹果别无二致，实际上它已经不再被需要了。

卡西迪奥最初抱着一丝期待，期待着或许在自己喝得酩酊大醉的时候迪恩会出现夺下他的酒杯，或许明天他的生活就会回归正常。一天又一天，什么都没有改变，而希望不是永动机，它总有耗尽的那一刻。

后来迪恩也没有来找他，也没有托人捎个口信给他，就这么悄无声息地消失了。卡西迪奥意识到，迪恩不会来了。

突然有一天，就像想通了什么似的，他彻底地自我放纵了，开始毫无节制地沉溺在酒精和性爱之中，并在第一次尝试毒品之后沦陷在那种感觉中无法自拔。这是罪恶的，不可饶恕的，你在玷污你的灵魂.....总是有那么一部分的自己在心底嘶吼着，但卡西迪奥依然选择了堕落下去，他感受得到自己在下坠，从神的身边跌进人间的云层，空气将他无法伸展的羽翼燃烧殆尽，就这样一直下坠，眼看着天堂越来越远，且随时可能在下一秒跌落地面摔个粉身碎骨。他已经失去了最后一点天使的品质，原本纯净的灵魂沾上了腐朽黏稠无法摆脱的毒药，卡西迪奥想，这次迪恩大概不会再接住他了。

几个月里卡西迪奥只是浑浑噩噩地熬过每个相似的一天，任凭自己原本圣洁的灵魂在黑暗逼仄的角落中腐烂，笑与哭都歇斯底里。他不想再想起星空和花朵，不想再想起翅膀和荣光，不想再想起末日和路西法，也不想再想起迪恩。

莱拉和其他女人们不同，如夜般漆黑的卷发披在肩上，身材瘦小，却很有力量，她只喜欢避开人群给自己点上一支烟，会对顽固的追求者出言不逊，从来只戴一个耳钉，还拥有一双无与伦比的深绿色眼睛。大概是因为那双绿眼睛，卡西迪奥没怎么考虑就同意了她的性爱邀请。

女性的身体和男性不同，线条要更加柔和。莱拉在烛光中将衣服一件件褪去，修长的手指撩拨过黑得发亮的发尾，露出漂亮的被完美的曲线塑造出的躯体，她的腰上有个孔雀鱼的纹身，绿眼睛里带着猫一样的狡黠和林中的雾气。她靠近，他们亲吻彼此，抛却各自的忧伤利用对方享受这场纯粹的欢愉，汗水与花朵的味道交织，卡西迪奥闭起眼睛，不再拒绝充盈在他所有感官中的关于迪恩的记忆，试图去补全未了的心事。可还是不同的，莱拉说过自己的未婚夫在混乱中死去了，他也曾有一双卡西迪奥那样澄澈迷人的蓝眼睛。他们两人都明白自己真正想要的是什么。当失去成了人生的常态，爱与不爱又有什么关系，不过是一段又一段会让人疼痛的记忆。

结束之后卡西迪奥沉浸在世上最美好的余韵之中调整着呼吸，这是他第一次真正意义上的性爱，他甚至都不知道自己做得是否正确，但结果看来他们俩都觉得还意外的不错。卡西迪奥喜欢跟莱拉在一起的感觉，因为他们之间没有爱，只有单纯的享乐，这种感觉不像爱那样复杂难懂，也不同爱一样悲喜交织。

莱拉靠在床头，熟练地摆弄着类似药品的东西，她从外衣的口袋里翻出一个针管，把那些小勺子里的液体抽了进去，再注射进自己手臂的血管里。

“那是什么？你生病了吗？”卡西迪奥担忧地看着一旁的莱拉。

仿佛听到了什么笑话一样莱拉被他逗得止不住地笑，她摇了摇头，看向那双无辜的蓝眼睛。那后面是一个天使的灵魂，没了魔力和翅膀、被困在人类皮囊之中的天使。

“其实准确的说，我们都生病了。这个世界都这样了还有什么值得顾忌的呢？我每天把这堆玩意放在床头都没有人介意，就连住我旁边的天主教女孩都没说什么。”莱拉说。卡西迪奥还是那副不解的表情，她的话对他来说像谜语似的，基本没什么道理可言，这也许是人类经常用的潜台词，当他们想说什么话又不想明着说的时候，他们就会用潜台词让对方听懂自己的意思。

“行了别想了，我都能听见你脑子里转轴的声音了。”莱拉翻了翻眼睛，“想来点吗？它会让你感觉好一些。”她举着那个还剩了点液体的针管在卡西迪奥面前晃了晃。虽说不知道是谁这么荣幸，但莱拉通过卡西迪奥的状态能感觉到他正痛苦地爱着某个人，初为人类的天使可不怎么会隐藏自己的情绪，他的悲伤和纠结都写在脸上了。莱拉对这个可以说深有体会，她知道当一个人失去了他所爱之人会是什么样子，可能每个人最后排解悲伤的方式都不同，可现在这个世界上希望已经所剩无几，绝望的人都别无选择，要么放纵堕落，要么用一颗子弹结束自己的生命。

“放心我是阴性的。”说着，他抓过卡西迪奥的手臂把针头插进血管。

最开始卡西迪奥以为这个只是帮助睡眠的药物，渐渐的，他的感官变得异常敏感，甚至可以清晰地感受到血液流动的速度、听到自己急促的呼吸声，他的瞳孔因为源源不断袭来的兴奋感而放大，心跳快得要像炸开了。房间里的各种颜色犹如绚烂的烟火刺激着他，莱拉抚摸着他的头发，漂亮的嘴唇张合，明明离得很近声音却似是从远处传来，那双绿眼睛变成了两块暗夜中发着幽光的宝石。

他感觉不到自己身体的重量，眼前的光斑不友好地扭曲在一起，这一瞬的虚幻中萌生出了一种长久以来被他埋葬在记忆深处的感受，那是展开巨大的双翼在地球上空乘着风翱翔的记忆，没有肉体的束缚也没有战争和疼痛，只有愉悦。

莱拉躺在卡西迪奥身边说起了一些从前的事，比如她的未婚夫总是会在下班之后给她带一束顺路买下的鲜花，有时候是玫瑰，有时候是雏菊。有天她与他爆发了一次激烈的争吵，具体因为什么他们俩都记不得了，她只记得自己非常生气夺门而出直到傍晚才回来，一整天她都在等着他主动打电话来道歉，可是她没有接到他的电话。直到傍晚她冷静下来回到家发现他赌气似得坐在沙发上，连西装都没换掉，故意不看她也不说话，但莱拉发现桌上的花瓶里多了几束新鲜的玫瑰，就像平时一样。这个故事她给很多朋友都讲过，也就是这件事之后，她肯定了这个男人就是她想要与之共度一生的那个人。莱拉不知道卡西迪奥有没有听自己说话，药物让他的神情变得迷离，似是从很远的地方看着她，眼角落下了一滴泪水。

引诱一个主的天使接触这些罪恶的东西，莱拉估摸着自己大概率是别想上天堂了。她不知道卡西迪奥经历了什么才会变成这样，但是她可以感同身受，因为她失去了她此生最爱的人，而那个人身上寄托着她所有的希望和全部的爱。不过话说回来，天堂真的就那么好吗？如果真的如此那为什么卡西迪奥还要选择人间呢？

可别是因为爱。莱拉想。

———————————————— 

卡西迪奥发现自己像是被卡在了一个裂缝中。每天早晨他都会很早醒来，黑天白天对他来说并没有什么区别，逐渐他开始厌恶醒来的瞬间，恨不得第二天永远不会到来，可是他又不喜欢那些梦境。他无法想象人类是怎么忍受梦的，它们总是那么压抑，如同在一片深蓝色的夜里慢慢走向大海深处，海水的压力挤着胸口让呼吸变得艰难，除了海浪声之外什么都没有，空旷、孤独、绝望，伴着天上第一颗星辰的出现你彻底被海水吞没，在你放弃挣扎之后它们涌进鼻腔和肺部，你窒息，疼痛，祈求着快点结束这一切，死亡却没有降临。

天主教徒们自发在营地里建造了一个简陋的小教堂，那是人们出生、结婚以及死去的地方。有时候神父会邀请卡西迪奥前去和他们一起祷告，即便是在他失去荣光以后仍然如此，只不过他不再能够为受伤的教徒提供治疗了。后来，卡西迪奥拒绝了神父，因为他无法一边沉溺在罪恶之中一边说着那些神圣的空谈，他不能忍受落在他身上的圣徒虔诚的目光，那对这些纯净的灵魂来说是亵渎。他也深知错付信仰的滋味有多么痛苦。

这些日子里他伴着痛苦醒来，伴着痛苦睡去，唯有将药物注入身体才会短暂地解脱。他会在灌下酒精的时候安慰自己这不过是一具皮囊而已，算不了什么，灵魂与肉体本就是两个截然不同的概念，直到他发觉自己根本就是从灵魂开始腐坏了，这具身体不过是牺牲品，之前的主人将它双手献给他信仰的天使，可天使却没有珍惜。也许那个天使从来就配不上任何信任，他被错误地创造出来，总是不断地搞砸所有事，不懂得爱，也不值得被爱。大概这就是迪恩离开的原因。

每隔几天卡西迪奥就会到营地里末日幸存者们住的地方去一趟，不同于他和迪恩的住所，那里的很拥挤，也没那么干净，地上随处可见被丢弃的空罐头，每个屋子会住上五六个人，他们之中有不同的种族和国籍，但是现在他们就只是人类而已。当然卡西迪奥不是去为他们祈祷的，他只是去找莱拉，从她那里拿点药品。两个星期之后莱拉手里的药物所剩无几，于是她拒绝了给卡西迪奥继续提供补给。

“别当个懦夫！去找你爱的人啊，至少你爱的人还活着！”卡西迪奥记得这是莱拉生气地跑走之前说的最后一句话，那天他想了很久。

毫无节制的用药一旦戛然而止紧接着就会迎来痛苦的戒断期，卡西迪奥从来就不知道这回事，幸好莱拉给他的剂量还不至于到成瘾的地步，才让他没有被戒断症状杀死。最多不过是头疼和呕吐，还应付得来，就类似于生了一场病，没多久就过去了，他经历过更糟糕的，可是对于药物的依赖和欲望他却再没能摆脱掉。卡西迪奥试图寻找其他代替品，在这个过程里他学会了抽那种廉价的卷烟，那会让他从孤独感中暂时抽身，体会到一种久违的平静。

迪恩来的那天他刚好正要点上一支烟。

他们已经有超过四个星期没见面了，不是卡西迪奥不想主动去找迪恩谈谈，而是深陷泥潭中的他坚信自己已经没有资格奢求任何东西，他没法忍受镜子中那个消瘦脆弱的自己，更无法让以这副模样去见那些曾经仰慕过、爱过他的人，尤其是迪恩。

迪恩进来的时候卡西迪奥正像往常那样靠坐在墙边的地毯上面，手中摆弄着仅剩的最后一只烟，犹豫要不要点燃它。他没想过迪恩会来，所以一开始并没有注意到走进他房间的人是迪恩——他最不想见到的人。

直到卡西迪奥注意到空气中诡异的沉默他才抬起眼睛，看到迪恩的那一瞬他全身的血液疯狂地往脑袋上涌，几乎是停下所有动作静止在原地。内心的矛盾快要将他整个人从中间扯断了，一边是见到所爱之人的兴奋，一边是对自己与日俱增的憎恨，他有些手足无措，拼命想要装作若无其事。

迪恩在卡西迪奥的余光里一点点挪进屋子，腿上仿佛挂着千斤重的锚，见天使靠在墙边对他的到来没有任何反应，他紧张地用鞋跟磨蹭着地板，干脆把无处安放的双手插进口袋。

“你来这儿干什么？”还没等迪恩开口卡西迪奥就先发问了，他把两条胳膊搭在支起来的膝盖上靠坐在墙根，指间掐着那根没来得及点燃的烟，抬起头瞥了两眼站在门口的迪恩又再次移开目光，他就是没法看着他。

“来看看你。”迪恩的回答非常简短，没加上任何多余的寒暄。他没问卡西迪奥最近过得怎么样，因为从那具消瘦的身体和苍白的面容来看很明显糟透了，而迪恩很清楚是因为什么。

卡西迪奥自嘲般的笑了一下，倚着墙壁站起身来，径直走向摆放在窗边的那张床，经过迪恩面前的时候没有看他。他坐上床，靠着床头将两条腿搭在一起，随后点燃了那只烟。

逆光中的卡西迪奥像一张薄薄的剪影，一团可以被轻易拍散的雾，没有实体的幽灵。迪恩走向他，步子迈得很轻，似是害怕惊动一只正在睡梦中的受了伤的动物。他在床沿坐下，尽力忽视彼此身体接触的那一小部分。

烟头的红光骤然亮起继而又黯淡成灰烬，卡西迪奥仰起头，烟雾从那两片嘴唇之间缓缓融进空气中，如同鲜奶注进进滚烫的茶。蒙在那烟之后他的脸看起来有如幻影，他活动了一下脖子，抬起眼睛看向迪恩，虹膜不易察觉的幽蓝色渗透进周遭的阴影，映出面前那张数次出现在他幻觉之中的面孔。

他身上的尘土还未洗去，带着一股火药和硫磺的气味，左边眉骨上多了一道未愈合的新伤痕，颧骨上的淤青很明显，想必是打斗的结果。卡西迪奥观察着眼前的人，他表面上看起来和从前没什么变化，可就是有什么不大一样了。这只是一种感觉，卡西迪奥也说不出缘由来，从前他只要一眼就可以看透人类内心最黑暗的秘密，却花了几年时间也无法真正看懂一个人。

天使变得那么憔悴，眼下的青色愈加深重，是睡眠不足留下的痕迹，瘦了近乎一圈，让这件本就宽大的衣服更加不合身了。负罪感烧灼着迪恩的心脏。

“所以，你现在学会抽烟了？”迪恩扯出一个并非发自真心的笑容。天使和卷烟，他是无论如何都联想不到一起的，那不是什么和谐的场面，如果说是五年前迪恩或许会觉得那画面很有趣，可是现在，只会让他感到难过。

“哦，你说这个吗？”卡西迪奥瞥了眼那根燃了快一半的烟，这东西现在稀有极了，没人愿意把它分享给别人。他又吸了口烟，吐出烟雾时隐隐伴随着一声叹息。“是Dave给我的。”

“是吗？看来你交了点新朋友？”迪恩装作好奇的样子想要继续这个对话，谈些有的没的总归是要比谈那‘房间里的大象’来得容易。

“不，不是朋友，只是公平交易而已，”卡西迪奥笑了一下，偏过头，看着烟灰徐徐飘落在地板上，他的睫毛尖沾上了窗外的光，“他有我想要的，我有他想要的。”

“什么意思？”

“我跟他上床了。”

迪恩的微笑僵在脸上，随后慢慢消失。那一句轻描淡写，就像在说吃了什么早饭看了什么电影。此刻，他的大脑不自觉地开始搜寻所有他认识的见过的叫做Dave的人，如果那个天杀的Dave现在就在这儿，迪恩确信自己一定会一枪打爆他的脑袋。

说实话，卡西迪奥不喜欢和男人的性爱，对他来说那很疼，比他想象中的还要疼上好几倍，所以他就只尝试了一次。但是迪恩应该是不同的，卡西迪奥知道，因为迪恩会很温柔地亲吻他，其他人不会。

他明白迪恩脸上表情的含义，也知道这静默哑言的原因。堕落到深渊的人早就已经不再被需要了，毕竟他对迪恩来说已经没有什么用处，无法再为他疗伤，无法再同他一起战斗。现在的他是肮脏的、放纵的，配不上任何形式的拯救。就在他为了一根烟不经思考就同意了和陌生人上床之后，他就知道自己已经无药可救了。

说点什么。快说点什么。迪恩内心的声音朝他大喊。他想继续欺骗自己他不知道卡西都经历了什么，但那再也不可能了。事实上恰克已经几次找到他并恳求他去看看他的天使，可他选择了沉默，他想要给卡西迪奥一些遗忘他的时间，重新建立起属于自己的生活，却从未想过自己对天使来说意味着什么。

迪恩有好多话想要对卡西迪奥说，太多了以至于他不知道从何说起。但最重要的是，迪恩想要解释清楚一些事，这也就是他今天来的原因。

“Cas，”就连说出这个名字都让迪恩觉得很艰难，“我想告诉你，那天……”迪恩停顿了一下，右手在看不到的地方紧紧攥着，他抬起眼睛与卡西迪奥四目相对，“……我很抱歉让你留下，我知道你可能不会原谅我，但是我还是想说，我很抱歉。”

“Dean，”卡西迪奥轻轻摇了摇头，“你不用说出来，我都知道。”

当然，他没有说‘没事的，那没关系’这种话，因为那根本就不是没事，被所爱之人抛弃的滋味苦涩难耐，即便是站在一个天使立场上也太过于残忍，他可能永远也无法释怀。卡西迪奥不知道迪恩的道歉是否是出于同情，他什么都搞不懂了。

他别过头去不看迪恩，试图隐藏自己发热的眼眶中不断涌出的泪水。此刻他不敢说出一句话，因为那必定是夹杂着颤抖和哽咽。

“如果可能的话我想补偿你。”静默良久之后，迪恩说。

“Dean，你其实没必要这么做，你不欠我什么。”有什么沉重无比的东西压在胸口上，他觉得自己快要窒息了。

“后天早上，有个任务。”迪恩的眉头依然紧蹙，“我希望你能来。” 他的话语里满是不确定，听起来软弱无力，根本不像是他说出来的。

卡西迪奥笑了出来，声音绝望而破碎。“你知道吗Dean，我不是可以随意使用的工具。”他的本能仍旧驱使他去挽救最后那么一点仅存的尊严，但他知道那没有太大用处。

他现在只想要迪恩赶快离开，因为那是迪恩，卡西迪奥害怕只要迪恩再多说一句，他就会再次义无反顾地跟他走。 

“当然了，Cas，当然你不是。”迪恩羞愧到不知道该说什么好，于是他起身离开。

到门口的时候迪恩停下脚步，说：“这是你的决定，Cas。”他回过头，卡西迪奥没有回答。

迪恩走了出去，屋子里的烟雾气比他来时淡了些。卡西迪奥不再抑制，任凭泪水肆意流淌，好像压在胸口上的重量全部转换成眼泪涌出，他这一生从来没有这么哭过。

最后一支烟已经燃尽了，卡西迪奥把它掐灭在床头。顽强的红光最终不复存在，简单得就如同彻底耗尽一个人。

有那么几个瞬间，他期待着迪恩会拿掉他的烟，但是迪恩没有。


	4. 第四章

疼痛，相比于其他任何情绪上或生理上的体验都要来得更加真实。

在整个撤退的过程中卡西迪奥甚至都没有感觉到自己流血了，直到他和迪恩两人带着那脑袋里被射了一颗子弹的恶魔抵达了安全地带，他才注意到枪上黏腻的血液来自哪里。

幸好背包里还有些备用的绷带。卡西迪奥坐在副驾驶上用左手艰难地为受伤的右手进行简单包扎，他的手指和掌心都被划破了，伤口不深但看起来很吓人，流出的血液直接浸透了几层纱布。这种小伤在战场上看起来无关紧要，但事实上有很大影响，尤其是他只能使用枪械和刀具来杀死一切威胁，而右手恰巧又是自己的惯用手。他估摸着接下来的一个星期就只能依靠一只完好无损的手来生活了。

后车厢里传来的恶魔夹杂着愤怒和痛苦的嚎叫十分惹人厌烦，然而紧接着那叫声戛然而止，显然，迪恩找到了能让她闭嘴的方法。

迪恩坐上驾驶座，一脸无奈地摔上车门，旁边的卡西迪奥依然在和那卷纱布斗争。

“Cas，给我，我来帮你。”

迪恩转过身凑近卡西迪奥，小心翼翼地为他处理割伤。

卡西迪奥不知道应不应该问迪恩刚刚在楼里那是怎么回事，也不敢再去想那些他注意到的奇怪的细节。唯一他能够确定的一点就是，迪恩仍是那个迪恩，杀起恶魔来毫不犹豫，却也依旧会温柔地为他包扎伤口，但有些东西彻底改变了，以至于现在的迪恩在他眼里是那么陌生。

这天的早些时候，卡西迪奥来到他们平时出发前做准备的会议室，他已经好久没来到这儿了，屋内的陈列一如往常，灰尘随着气流在空气中漂浮，地毯下用油漆画着恶魔陷阱，桌上摆满了杂七杂八待组装的武器零件，迪恩正坐在桌边的椅子里擦拭着霰弹枪，一切似乎都没有改变，只是这安静的气氛让卡西迪奥察觉到了不同。

“我知道你会来。”迪恩拿起一把猎枪丢给卡西迪奥，后者一下就认出那是自己从前经常用的那把。

卡西迪奥没法拒绝迪恩，这也就是为什么他会出现在这里。或许是迪恩的出现让他很大程度上接受了自己，让他认识到即使已经发生的事不可改变，那也不意味着没有挽回的余地。昨晚，是他这几个星期以来第一次没有做噩梦。

“其他人呢？”卡西迪奥开始整理自己的背包，他本就对枪械弹药这种人类的武器不是很熟悉，这么久没碰过之后就更加陌生了。每个天使都有专属的天使之刃，他很想念自己的那把，可惜它只适用于近距离的战斗，所以卡西迪奥早就放弃了随身携带它，还有一小部分原因是，他看到它的时候会感到难过。

“他们不来，今天就只有我们俩。”迪恩回答。

“为什么？”卡西迪奥十分疑惑。自打营地建成那天起就连不怎么合群的猎人都不想单独行动，很显然那非常危险，他觉得迪恩做了一个错误的决定。

迪恩整理好武器就起身向门外走去，卡西迪奥紧随其后。

“放心，只是再次排查一下之前清理过的那栋楼，离这儿只有五公里远，不会有事的。”迪恩拍了拍卡西迪奥的后背。当然，卡西迪奥选择了信任他。

然而卡西迪奥怎么都没有预料到接下来会发生的事，他也不愿意去相信迪恩真的这么做了，本来期待着的一切也都在这天随着那声枪响灰飞烟灭，攀上他脊背的寒凉有如迪恩把他留在营地的那晚一样刺骨。

街道上的景象与几个月前卡西迪奥记忆中的完全不同，他们现在完全没有必要派几个猎人端着枪扫射像飞蛾一样向他们扑来的感染者，因为营地周边的感染者大多都已死去，横七竖八倒在路边，路中央的一些已经被车轮碾成了模糊的血块，苍蝇成群聚集在上面，即使在行驶的车里也能闻到腐臭的味道。

多年以前，当迪恩还开着那辆英帕拉的时候，副驾驶的位置是萨姆的，所以卡西迪奥只有为数不多的几次机会坐在副驾驶上。

那时候他不理解迪恩为什么不想让他飞，很明显飞翔比开车能够节省更多时间，大概迪恩是因为人类无法长出翅膀而感到沮丧？他没问过迪恩这个问题，他怕如果迪恩不开心就不会再让自己跟着了。

车里只有他们俩的时候，迪恩总是会放一些音乐，有时候还会跟着一起唱，萨姆不喜欢迪恩听的歌，因为它们有点吵闹，而卡西迪奥不太介意这个。萨姆失踪以后，卡西迪奥注意到迪恩开车的时候不会再放那些歌了。

一路上卡西迪奥望着窗外的一切心中五味陈杂，他看到路边一个五六岁左右小女孩的尸体，还穿着碎花裙子，那裙子已经肮脏不堪。他们曾经都是活生生的人，有自己的家庭和爱着的人，但现在变成了毫无价值的、失去了思考能力最后逃不过一死的怪物。卡西迪奥不知道在死后他们的灵魂是否能够在天堂得到宁静。

他们到达了那栋楼，这大概是个三层的小型办公楼，只是脱落的墙皮光秃的窗框和爬满墙壁的枯萎的藤蔓让它看起来像是复刻了某一部恐怖电影里的经典场景。

“一共三层加上一个地下室，二楼有六个房间，前四间是办公室，倒数第二间是医疗室，最后一间是厕所，通往三楼的大门已经被封死了所以不必担心，只需要尽量多拿些药品。我们上次来的时候大部分感染者已经被击毙，但也不能掉以轻心。”

“好的，懂了。”

两人把枪上好膛后便下了车。大门已经完全损坏了，上面生满了铁锈，一半的门板歪歪斜斜地挂在门框上，似乎轻轻一碰就会掉下来。他们小心地打开门，尽量不发出任何可能引起注意的声音，轻手轻脚地走进大楼。

由于窗户基本全都碎裂了，楼里并没有想象中的那样漆黑一片，透进的光线刚好能让他们不必被地上的尸体绊倒。空气中弥漫着霉菌和腐尸的气味，令人反胃，但高度紧张的神经自动过滤了这些可怕的外部因素。卡西迪奥和迪恩两人并肩走着，各自端着枪照顾着不同的方向，警惕着任何风吹草动。一楼除了腐烂程度各异的尸体之外什么都没发现，于是他们来到楼梯间准备去其他楼层。

由于楼梯间的窗户是被封死的，又是独立出办公区域的，所以基本上伸手不见五指。

迪恩把一只手电筒递给卡西迪奥，说：“拿着这个，小心点。”

卡西迪奥按下手电筒开关的瞬间，楼梯上横着那数量惊人的尸体便扑入眼帘，就像破碎的空洞被阴影包裹着。看来他们上次在这里是经历了一场恶战，大部分尸身已经腐烂到无法辨认的程度，所以卡西迪奥不知是否有曾经同他一起战斗过的猎人牺牲在这里。近几个月猎人的伤亡数量持续增加，整个营地已经没有几个还能继续战斗的猎人了，所以在隔离区外的每一步都必须走得谨慎。

“Cas我们分头行动，你去二楼拿药品，我去地下室，十分钟后在这里碰面。”

“什么？不Dean，等等，”见迪恩撂下那句话之后就要往地下室走，卡西迪奥赶紧拉住迪恩的胳膊，“你疯了吗？我们不应该分开行动，那样太危险了。”

迪恩看了眼卡西握在自己胳膊上的手，“Cas，你得相信我，好吗？”

卡西迪奥犹豫了一下但还是放开了迪恩。他今天早上就觉得迪恩好像哪里不太对劲，这种说不上来的奇怪感觉一直纠缠着他。注意周围就好，他迫使自己不去想那些有的没的，只专注于可能会随时从各个方向扑过来的感染者，他真的不想死在这里，起码不是今天。

人类的视角通常为124度，这就意味着单独行动要比两个人一起困难得多，每时每刻都起码有一多半的地方超出了可视范围。地上一摊摊的血液已经凝固变干了，卡西迪奥踩着尸体之间的空隙，尽全力保持身体的平衡，艰难地爬上了二楼。

二楼是一条长长的走廊联通着左手边的六间屋子，走廊的右侧是三扇玻璃窗，已经完全被打碎。尽头的逃生通道已经被木板钉死，这个楼梯间就是唯一的出口。这里安静得很，以至于踩在碎玻璃上的声音听起来非常突兀，卡西迪奥尽力放轻脚步，即使整个大楼已经完全没有感染者存在的痕迹他依然毫不敢松懈。医疗室在倒数第二间，卡西迪奥本可以直接去那间屋子，但他还是依次排查了前四间办公室以防被切断退路。

所有的门都有被暴力拆卸的痕迹，不是门锁完全坏掉，就是快整个掉下来，所以根本不需要多少外力就能打开它们。每排查一间卡西迪奥都会松一口气，这里似乎真的没有任何感染者。可这难道不奇怪吗？卡西迪奥经历过很多次不愉快的撤退，没有哪次他们能够成功杀死所有感染者。

他来到了医疗室。里面差不多和他自己的房间一样大，对着门的和左手边的两面墙上镶着几排摆放药品的铁架，有些盛着液体的玻璃瓶已经打碎在地上，整个屋子弥漫着一股各类药物与灰尘混合的难闻气味，一张破旧的行军床靠在屋子右边，上面满是陈旧的发黑的血液。天花板上有一个小小的吊灯，显然已经不能工作了。

但他忽略了一个重要的细节，而就是这个细节差点置他于死地。他应该分辨出硫磺的气味的。

架子上的能用的药品已经不多了，卡西迪奥把他们全部塞进背包，正当他准备撤退的时候，那扇破旧的门突然被关上了，生锈的金属彼此碰撞发出的巨大声响在走廊里回荡着。他猛地转过身，那个恶魔就在他身后，以一副女性的皮囊向他露出邪恶的笑容。

这一切发生的太过突然，他根本没有预料到恶魔会在这里出现，卡西迪奥于慌乱之中朝她开了枪，子弹穿过恶魔的心脏，然而却什么都没有发生，因为那子弹只是普通的子弹，只能用来对付感染者，他没来得及拔出腰间枪套里那把装着刻上了恶魔陷阱的子弹的手枪。

“你就是这么向姑娘打招呼的吗，天使？”恶魔咬牙切齿，恶狠狠地瞪着卡西迪奥，说到 '天使' 这个词的时候带着明显轻蔑的语气。“不过你翅膀和可爱的小光环去哪儿了？我亲爱的Castiel。”

他下意识想要拔出自己的天使之刃，可是他没有带着它。改掉从创世之初就养成的习惯真的不容易。

“你怎么找到我的？”卡西迪奥想要分散恶魔的注意力来给自己争取一些时间，现在差不多已经到了碰面的时候，迪恩肯定会发现不对劲的。

“我们一直在等你，”恶魔把手臂交叉在胸前，似乎卡西迪奥对她来说根本构不成威胁，她一步步逼近，看着卡西迪奥警惕地退后，她笑了起来“真没想到有一天你竟然也会怕一个小小的恶魔，你知道吗，地狱里想扒了你的皮的恶魔可排着队呢。”

“你想要什么？”卡西迪奥的右手试图趁着她不注意悄悄摸向腰间那把唯一可以伤害恶魔的枪，里面装着刻上了恶魔陷阱的子弹。

“得了吧，你以为我还会怕你吗，Castiel？说实话没了荣光，你就是个废物。”恶魔再次靠近一步，她似乎完全没把他当做威胁，“你知道我想要什么，温彻斯特家的小婊子，我想要你们都给我去死。”恶魔低吼着，露出黑色的眼睛，愤怒的火焰在其中燃烧。

就在他拔出那把枪的前一刻，另一只恶魔突然出现在他身边紧紧握住了他的手腕，力气大到快把他的骨头捏碎。那是个高大强壮的男性的皮囊，卡西迪奥挣扎着，无论怎样都没有办法挣脱恶魔的束缚，就像是一条被拎着的脱水的鱼。他听得到自己的肘关节发出咯咯的响声，如果恶魔再用力一点就能轻易掰断他的胳膊。

“别以为我没看到你在干什么。”她死死钳住卡西迪奥的下颌，凑近说道，另一只手滑倒他的腰侧，夺走了唯一可以对付恶魔的武器。

“你知道，其实我可以一枪打死你。”她眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔又恢复到原来的样子。卡西迪奥开始有些紧张，呼吸变得沉重起来，因为那枪口此刻正抵着他的脑袋。“但我不会这么做。”她笑着说，退后了几步好让卡西迪奥看着自己将弹匣取出后扔在一边。“你知道你浑身上下都是Dean Winchester的气味么？”

“你不能杀我，你想利用我，把Dean献给Lucifer？你就这么急着取悦你的新主子吗？”从恶魔的表情和手臂上不断加重的力度来看他似乎猜对了。他忍下一声呻吟，继续为自己争取时间：“你尽管把我们都抓去好了，那也不会让那个恶魔对你抱有任何的同情之心……”重重击中他腹部的拳头令他一时间几乎无法发出任何声音。

看着他痛苦的神情，恶魔发出咯咯的笑声。“对，你说得没错，我是不能杀了你，但我只需要给你留着最后一口气就行不是么？”

她使了个眼色，那个钳制着他的恶魔就狠狠地把他扔了出去，他的头部狠狠撞上铁架的边缘，随后倒在地上，有那么几秒他甚至看不见东西了，一股温热的液体顺着额角滑落。求生的欲望使他顾不上那些了，趁着这空当他试图找到其他任何武器来反击，可紧接着恶魔又狠狠踢了他，这一下让他差点被自己鼻子里的血液呛死。然后又是腹部的一击，可怕的疼痛挤走了全部思考的能力，他只能蜷起身子尽可能继续呼吸，尽可能保护自己。他不想死在这儿，不是今天。

迪恩。迪恩。

在卡西迪奥意识到自己可能快死了的时候他的脑海里只有迪恩的名字。他想要呼喊迪恩，警告他这里有危险，可是只能发出破碎而无意义的痛苦的呜咽。恶魔掐住了他的脖子，人类的躯体最为脆弱的地方，这让他眼前发黑，就像无数次在幻境中被黑暗吞噬殆尽，最终坠入深渊，除了耳畔的轰鸣声他什么都听不到，甚至感受不到疼痛。意识伴随着被剥夺的呼吸逐渐模糊，他拼尽最后一丝力量想要扳开掐着他脖子的手，但是他的身体逐渐软了下来。直到那扇门被砰的一声踢开，氧气才重新灌进了他的肺部。

几乎在迪恩破门而入的同时，附在那男人身上的恶魔就化为一股黑烟逃走了。门外的光一下涌进这黑暗狭小的空间，他看到迪恩站在那光的中央，就像那天他走进他的房间。迪恩再一次救了他。

卡西迪奥扶着铁架费力地站起身，由于长时间的窒息而剧烈咳嗽起来，腿也不听使唤。他本想走向迪恩，却不料被那恶魔一把扯了过来当了挡箭牌，抵在他喉咙上的利器他再熟悉不过了，那是一把天使之刃。

“放开他，我不会再说第二遍。”迪恩的声音沙哑而沉着，仿佛正面对着一个再微小不过的麻烦。

“Dean Winchester，真抱歉，派对结束了。把你的枪扔了，不然我就给你的小天使放点血。”她抓着卡西迪奥的头发向后扯，像屠夫对待即将被宰杀的羔羊那样。锋利的刃陷进柔软的皮肤里，出于愤怒和羞耻卡西迪奥奋力挣扎了一下，但没有用，恶魔并没有打算放过他，毫不夸张地说，只要她想就随时能够割开他的动脉。但她不会这么做，她需要他来威胁迪恩，不然只有死路一条。卡西迪奥发现恶魔在发抖。

“我说让你把枪扔了！”恶魔嘶吼着，好似即将到达某个临界值，她加重了力度，刀刃在皮肤上划开一个不深不浅的伤口，卡西迪奥的血液顺着利刃淌下。

迪恩依然不为所动，始终没有放下武器的意思，只是用那种冰冷的眼神盯着恶魔，没有说一句话。卡西迪奥从没见过迪恩这样，站在那里像是一个失去灵魂的躯壳，抛却所有感性，生活在一个非黑即白的世界里。他没有说任何一句话来干扰迪恩的判断，虽然这不可能但他的直觉告诉他迪恩会直接开枪杀了他们两个。或许这样死去也好，如果结束他生命的人是迪恩，那没关系。

他猜对了一半。

七毫米。迪恩看了一眼卡西迪奥，将枪口向左移动了大概七毫米的距离。枪声响起。

与预料中的不同，卡西迪奥没有迎来自己的终结，而那个恶魔却发出了尖利凄惨的叫声。那颗子弹不偏不倚地射穿了恶魔的头骨，几乎是擦着他的脸颊飞过去的。于是他赶在恶魔有力气反击之前，生生用手掰开陷进皮肤里的天使刃，挣脱了束缚。

“告诉你了，我不会再说第二遍。”迪恩看着被困住的恶魔，说道。

这就是事情的全部了。

在回去的路上，卡西迪奥一直一言不发地盯着缠绕在手上的被血液染红的纱布，尽量不去想关于迪恩的事，但是没有成功。他的大脑不自觉地一遍遍回放刚才的场景，迪恩是如何开枪的，还有他空洞冰冷的眼神。客观来说有很大几率，迪恩会杀了他，但迪恩总是很有把握，对吧？他不会射偏。但如果迪恩真的杀了他呢？他会原谅迪恩，当然，可是迪恩会原谅自己吗？还是说他已经不在乎了？卡西迪奥深深地呼了一口气。

“Cas，我很抱歉。”突如其来的道歉令卡西迪奥感到疑惑，他俩都知道是因为什么事，他不觉得迪恩有必要道歉，那只不过是出于绝望做出的一个决定而已，根本不是他的错。 “回去以后先去好好处理一下伤口，尤其是额头上的，别感染了。”

“别这样，你不用跟我道歉。”卡西迪奥略微转过头看向迪恩的侧脸，那两片嘴唇让他不得不移开视线，现在不是想那个吻的时候。“你想谈谈吗？”卡西迪奥问。

“关于那恶魔？我也不知道他们为什么会在这儿。”迪恩看着前方破败不堪的公路。

“他们似乎被你吓坏了。”

“我已经很久都没有遇到恶魔了，”迪恩习惯性地舔了下嘴唇，“为了找柯尔特枪的下落，我拷问过太多恶魔，可每次都只差那么一点，每次都是，然后一切都要回到原点。”他握着方向盘的手收紧了些，“后来，他们就不再出现了。”

“直到今天。”

“是的。也许他们以为你是唯一可以让我分心的人，我的弱点。”

“但我不是，对吗？”卡西迪奥继续盯向自己的手，“我之前注意到你脸上有伤，如果不是恶魔的话，那是怎么回事儿？”

“啊，这个，”迪恩轻轻叹了口气，“是Risa干的，因为Charles。”查尔斯是那个死去的年轻猎人，卡西迪奥永远都不会忘记这件事。

“为什么Risa要这么做？”

“因为我没救他，但是我本可以救他的。当时没人说什么，后来Risa有一次喝醉了，我们吵了一架。”

“你累坏了，Dean，那不是你的错。”

“不，Cas，你不知道发生了什么，那是我的错。”迪恩的语气平淡，就像是在讲述一个别人的故事。“我只是不会去想那么多了，你知道我已经犯下了无法挽回的错，如果能有一线机会杀死Lucifer，我会不惜一切代价。”

“你会的，会好起来的。”其实卡西迪奥没有那么确定了，因为那不仅仅是路西法，那还是萨姆。

迪恩仍然目视前方，沉默了良久。

“你瞧，Cas，”他再次开口，“每次你跟我在一起都会受伤，我不想要这样，这也就是为什么我让你留在营地。”

或许恶魔说得对，失去了萨姆和鲍比之后，卡西迪奥成为了迪恩唯一的软肋。在迪恩看来，爱便是弱点。

卡西迪奥回想起了自己堕天的时候，他第一次走上了自己选择的道路，那是迪恩教会他的，自由，还有爱，远比生命更加宝贵。他的死去，也是他的新生。他可以忍受疼痛、孤独甚至谎言，他可以为了迪恩忍受一切。

因为他是迪恩的天使。

“Dean，你说过有些事是值得为之付出生命的，我想，对我而言这就是了。这是我的选择，我不后悔。”卡西迪奥说。

迪恩看了卡西迪奥一眼，再次陷入沉默。

疼痛，相比于其他任何情绪上或生理上的体验都要来得更加真实。

在整个撤退的过程中卡西迪奥甚至都没有感觉到自己流血了，直到他和迪恩两人带着那脑袋里被射了一颗子弹的恶魔抵达了安全地带，他才注意到枪上黏腻的血液来自哪里。

幸好背包里还有些备用的绷带。卡西迪奥坐在副驾驶上用左手艰难地为受伤的右手进行简单包扎，他的手指和掌心都被划破了，伤口不深但看起来很吓人，流出的血液直接浸透了几层纱布。这种小伤在战场上看起来无关紧要，但事实上有很大影响，尤其是他只能使用枪械和刀具来杀死一切威胁，而右手恰巧又是自己的惯用手。他估摸着接下来的一个星期就只能依靠一只完好无损的手来生活了。

后车厢里传来的恶魔夹杂着愤怒和痛苦的嚎叫十分惹人厌烦，然而紧接着那叫声戛然而止，显然，迪恩找到了能让她闭嘴的方法。

迪恩坐上驾驶座，一脸无奈地摔上车门，旁边的卡西迪奥依然在和那卷纱布斗争。

“Cas，给我，我来帮你。”

迪恩转过身凑近卡西迪奥，小心翼翼地为他处理割伤。

卡西迪奥不知道应不应该问迪恩刚刚在楼里那是怎么回事，也不敢再去想那些他注意到的奇怪的细节。唯一他能够确定的一点就是，迪恩仍是那个迪恩，杀起恶魔来毫不犹豫，却也依旧会温柔地为他包扎伤口，但有些东西彻底改变了，以至于现在的迪恩在他眼里是那么陌生。

这天的早些时候，卡西迪奥来到他们平时出发前做准备的会议室，他已经好久没来到这儿了，屋内的陈列一如往常，灰尘随着气流在空气中漂浮，地毯下用油漆画着恶魔陷阱，桌上摆满了杂七杂八待组装的武器零件，迪恩正坐在桌边的椅子里擦拭着霰弹枪，一切似乎都没有改变，只是这安静的气氛让卡西迪奥察觉到了不同。

“我知道你会来。”迪恩拿起一把猎枪丢给卡西迪奥，后者一下就认出那是自己从前经常用的那把。

卡西迪奥没法拒绝迪恩，这也就是为什么他会出现在这里。或许是迪恩的出现让他很大程度上接受了自己，让他认识到即使已经发生的事不可改变，那也不意味着没有挽回的余地。昨晚，是他这几个星期以来第一次没有做噩梦。

“其他人呢？”卡西迪奥开始整理自己的背包，他本就对枪械弹药这种人类的武器不是很熟悉，这么久没碰过之后就更加陌生了。每个天使都有专属的天使之刃，他很想念自己的那把，可惜它只适用于近距离的战斗，所以卡西迪奥早就放弃了随身携带它，还有一小部分原因是，他看到它的时候会感到难过。

“他们不来，今天就只有我们俩。”迪恩回答。

“为什么？”卡西迪奥十分疑惑。自打营地建成那天起就连不怎么合群的猎人都不想单独行动，很显然那非常危险，他觉得迪恩做了一个错误的决定。

迪恩整理好武器就起身向门外走去，卡西迪奥紧随其后。

“放心，只是再次排查一下之前清理过的那栋楼，离这儿只有五公里远，不会有事的。”迪恩拍了拍卡西迪奥的后背。当然，卡西迪奥选择了信任他。

然而卡西迪奥怎么都没有预料到接下来会发生的事，他也不愿意去相信迪恩真的这么做了，本来期待着的一切也都在这天随着那声枪响灰飞烟灭，攀上他脊背的寒凉有如迪恩把他留在营地的那晚一样刺骨。

街道上的景象与几个月前卡西迪奥记忆中的完全不同，他们现在完全没有必要派几个猎人端着枪扫射像飞蛾一样向他们扑来的感染者，因为营地周边的感染者大多都已死去，横七竖八倒在路边，路中央的一些已经被车轮碾成了模糊的血块，苍蝇成群聚集在上面，即使在行驶的车里也能闻到腐臭的味道。

多年以前，当迪恩还开着那辆英帕拉的时候，副驾驶的位置是萨姆的，所以卡西迪奥只有为数不多的几次机会坐在副驾驶上。

那时候他不理解迪恩为什么不想让他飞，很明显飞翔比开车能够节省更多时间，大概迪恩是因为人类无法长出翅膀而感到沮丧？他没问过迪恩这个问题，他怕如果迪恩不开心就不会再让自己跟着了。

车里只有他们俩的时候，迪恩总是会放一些音乐，有时候还会跟着一起唱，萨姆不喜欢迪恩听的歌，因为它们有点吵闹，而卡西迪奥不太介意这个。萨姆失踪以后，卡西迪奥注意到迪恩开车的时候不会再放那些歌了。

一路上卡西迪奥望着窗外的一切心中五味陈杂，他看到路边一个五六岁左右小女孩的尸体，还穿着碎花裙子，那裙子已经肮脏不堪。他们曾经都是活生生的人，有自己的家庭和爱着的人，但现在变成了毫无价值的、失去了思考能力最后逃不过一死的怪物。卡西迪奥不知道在死后他们的灵魂是否能够在天堂得到宁静。

他们到达了那栋楼，这大概是个三层的小型办公楼，只是脱落的墙皮光秃的窗框和爬满墙壁的枯萎的藤蔓让它看起来像是复刻了某一部恐怖电影里的经典场景。

“一共三层加上一个地下室，二楼有六个房间，前四间是办公室，倒数第二间是医疗室，最后一间是厕所，通往三楼的大门已经被封死了所以不必担心，只需要尽量多拿些药品。我们上次来的时候大部分感染者已经被击毙，但也不能掉以轻心。”

“好的，懂了。”

两人把枪上好膛后便下了车。大门已经完全损坏了，上面生满了铁锈，一半的门板歪歪斜斜地挂在门框上，似乎轻轻一碰就会掉下来。他们小心地打开门，尽量不发出任何可能引起注意的声音，轻手轻脚地走进大楼。

由于窗户基本全都碎裂了，楼里并没有想象中的那样漆黑一片，透进的光线刚好能让他们不必被地上的尸体绊倒。空气中弥漫着霉菌和腐尸的气味，令人反胃，但高度紧张的神经自动过滤了这些可怕的外部因素。卡西迪奥和迪恩两人并肩走着，各自端着枪照顾着不同的方向，警惕着任何风吹草动。一楼除了腐烂程度各异的尸体之外什么都没发现，于是他们来到楼梯间准备去其他楼层。

由于楼梯间的窗户是被封死的，又是独立出办公区域的，所以基本上伸手不见五指。

迪恩把一只手电筒递给卡西迪奥，说：“拿着这个，小心点。”

卡西迪奥按下手电筒开关的瞬间，楼梯上横着那数量惊人的尸体便扑入眼帘，就像破碎的空洞被阴影包裹着。看来他们上次在这里是经历了一场恶战，大部分尸身已经腐烂到无法辨认的程度，所以卡西迪奥不知是否有曾经同他一起战斗过的猎人牺牲在这里。近几个月猎人的伤亡数量持续增加，整个营地已经没有几个还能继续战斗的猎人了，所以在隔离区外的每一步都必须走得谨慎。

“Cas我们分头行动，你去二楼拿药品，我去地下室，十分钟后在这里碰面。”

“什么？不Dean，等等，”见迪恩撂下那句话之后就要往地下室走，卡西迪奥赶紧拉住迪恩的胳膊，“你疯了吗？我们不应该分开行动，那样太危险了。”

迪恩看了眼卡西握在自己胳膊上的手，“Cas，你得相信我，好吗？”

卡西迪奥犹豫了一下但还是放开了迪恩。他今天早上就觉得迪恩好像哪里不太对劲，这种说不上来的奇怪感觉一直纠缠着他。注意周围就好，他迫使自己不去想那些有的没的，只专注于可能会随时从各个方向扑过来的感染者，他真的不想死在这里，起码不是今天。

人类的视角通常为124度，这就意味着单独行动要比两个人一起困难得多，每时每刻都起码有一多半的地方超出了可视范围。地上一摊摊的血液已经凝固变干了，卡西迪奥踩着尸体之间的空隙，尽全力保持身体的平衡，艰难地爬上了二楼。

二楼是一条长长的走廊联通着左手边的六间屋子，走廊的右侧是三扇玻璃窗，已经完全被打碎。尽头的逃生通道已经被木板钉死，这个楼梯间就是唯一的出口。这里安静得很，以至于踩在碎玻璃上的声音听起来非常突兀，卡西迪奥尽力放轻脚步，即使整个大楼已经完全没有感染者存在的痕迹他依然毫不敢松懈。医疗室在倒数第二间，卡西迪奥本可以直接去那间屋子，但他还是依次排查了前四间办公室以防被切断退路。

所有的门都有被暴力拆卸的痕迹，不是门锁完全坏掉，就是快整个掉下来，所以根本不需要多少外力就能打开它们。每排查一间卡西迪奥都会松一口气，这里似乎真的没有任何感染者。可这难道不奇怪吗？卡西迪奥经历过很多次不愉快的撤退，没有哪次他们能够成功杀死所有感染者。

他来到了医疗室。里面差不多和他自己的房间一样大，对着门的和左手边的两面墙上镶着几排摆放药品的铁架，有些盛着液体的玻璃瓶已经打碎在地上，整个屋子弥漫着一股各类药物与灰尘混合的难闻气味，一张破旧的行军床靠在屋子右边，上面满是陈旧的发黑的血液。天花板上有一个小小的吊灯，显然已经不能工作了。

但他忽略了一个重要的细节，而就是这个细节差点置他于死地。他应该分辨出硫磺的气味的。

架子上的能用的药品已经不多了，卡西迪奥把他们全部塞进背包，正当他准备撤退的时候，那扇破旧的门突然被关上了，生锈的金属彼此碰撞发出的巨大声响在走廊里回荡着。他猛地转过身，那个恶魔就在他身后，以一副女性的皮囊向他露出邪恶的笑容。

这一切发生的太过突然，他根本没有预料到恶魔会在这里出现，卡西迪奥于慌乱之中朝她开了枪，子弹穿过恶魔的心脏，然而却什么都没有发生，因为那子弹只是普通的子弹，只能用来对付感染者，他没来得及拔出腰间枪套里那把装着刻上了恶魔陷阱的子弹的手枪。

“你就是这么向姑娘打招呼的吗，天使？”恶魔咬牙切齿，恶狠狠地瞪着卡西迪奥，说到 '天使' 这个词的时候带着明显轻蔑的语气。“不过你翅膀和可爱的小光环去哪儿了？我亲爱的Castiel。”

他下意识想要拔出自己的天使之刃，可是他没有带着它。改掉从创世之初就养成的习惯真的不容易。

“你怎么找到我的？”卡西迪奥想要分散恶魔的注意力来给自己争取一些时间，现在差不多已经到了碰面的时候，迪恩肯定会发现不对劲的。

“我们一直在等你，”恶魔把手臂交叉在胸前，似乎卡西迪奥对她来说根本构不成威胁，她一步步逼近，看着卡西迪奥警惕地退后，她笑了起来“真没想到有一天你竟然也会怕一个小小的恶魔，你知道吗，地狱里想扒了你的皮的恶魔可排着队呢。”

“你想要什么？”卡西迪奥的右手试图趁着她不注意悄悄摸向腰间那把唯一可以伤害恶魔的枪，里面装着刻上了恶魔陷阱的子弹。

“得了吧，你以为我还会怕你吗，Castiel？说实话没了荣光，你就是个废物。”恶魔再次靠近一步，她似乎完全没把他当做威胁，“你知道我想要什么，温彻斯特家的小婊子，我想要你们都给我去死。”恶魔低吼着，露出黑色的眼睛，愤怒的火焰在其中燃烧。

就在他拔出那把枪的前一刻，另一只恶魔突然出现在他身边紧紧握住了他的手腕，力气大到快把他的骨头捏碎。那是个高大强壮的男性的皮囊，卡西迪奥挣扎着，无论怎样都没有办法挣脱恶魔的束缚，就像是一条被拎着的脱水的鱼。他听得到自己的肘关节发出咯咯的响声，如果恶魔再用力一点就能轻易掰断他的胳膊。

“别以为我没看到你在干什么。”她死死钳住卡西迪奥的下颌，凑近说道，另一只手滑倒他的腰侧，夺走了唯一可以对付恶魔的武器。

“你知道，其实我可以一枪打死你。”她眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔又恢复到原来的样子。卡西迪奥开始有些紧张，呼吸变得沉重起来，因为那枪口此刻正抵着他的脑袋。“但我不会这么做。”她笑着说，退后了几步好让卡西迪奥看着自己将弹匣取出后扔在一边。“你知道你浑身上下都是Dean Winchester的气味么？”

“你不能杀我，你想利用我，把Dean献给Lucifer？你就这么急着取悦你的新主子吗？”从恶魔的表情和手臂上不断加重的力度来看他似乎猜对了。他忍下一声呻吟，继续为自己争取时间：“你尽管把我们都抓去好了，那也不会让那个恶魔对你抱有任何的同情之心……”重重击中他腹部的拳头令他一时间几乎无法发出任何声音。

看着他痛苦的神情，恶魔发出咯咯的笑声。“对，你说得没错，我是不能杀了你，但我只需要给你留着最后一口气就行不是么？”

她使了个眼色，那个钳制着他的恶魔就狠狠地把他扔了出去，他的头部狠狠撞上铁架的边缘，随后倒在地上，有那么几秒他甚至看不见东西了，一股温热的液体顺着额角滑落。求生的欲望使他顾不上那些了，趁着这空当他试图找到其他任何武器来反击，可紧接着恶魔又狠狠踢了他，这一下让他差点被自己鼻子里的血液呛死。然后又是腹部的一击，可怕的疼痛挤走了全部思考的能力，他只能蜷起身子尽可能继续呼吸，尽可能保护自己。他不想死在这儿，不是今天。

迪恩。迪恩。

在卡西迪奥意识到自己可能快死了的时候他的脑海里只有迪恩的名字。他想要呼喊迪恩，警告他这里有危险，可是只能发出破碎而无意义的痛苦的呜咽。恶魔掐住了他的脖子，人类的躯体最为脆弱的地方，这让他眼前发黑，就像无数次在幻境中被黑暗吞噬殆尽，最终坠入深渊，除了耳畔的轰鸣声他什么都听不到，甚至感受不到疼痛。意识伴随着被剥夺的呼吸逐渐模糊，他拼尽最后一丝力量想要扳开掐着他脖子的手，但是他的身体逐渐软了下来。直到那扇门被砰的一声踢开，氧气才重新灌进了他的肺部。

几乎在迪恩破门而入的同时，附在那男人身上的恶魔就化为一股黑烟逃走了。门外的光一下涌进这黑暗狭小的空间，他看到迪恩站在那光的中央，就像那天他走进他的房间。迪恩再一次救了他。

卡西迪奥扶着铁架费力地站起身，由于长时间的窒息而剧烈咳嗽起来，腿也不听使唤。他本想走向迪恩，却不料被那恶魔一把扯了过来当了挡箭牌，抵在他喉咙上的利器他再熟悉不过了，那是一把天使之刃。

“放开他，我不会再说第二遍。”迪恩的声音沙哑而沉着，仿佛正面对着一个再微小不过的麻烦。

“Dean Winchester，真抱歉，派对结束了。把你的枪扔了，不然我就给你的小天使放点血。”她抓着卡西迪奥的头发向后扯，像屠夫对待即将被宰杀的羔羊那样。锋利的刃陷进柔软的皮肤里，出于愤怒和羞耻卡西迪奥奋力挣扎了一下，但没有用，恶魔并没有打算放过他，毫不夸张地说，只要她想就随时能够割开他的动脉。但她不会这么做，她需要他来威胁迪恩，不然只有死路一条。卡西迪奥发现恶魔在发抖。

“我说让你把枪扔了！”恶魔嘶吼着，好似即将到达某个临界值，她加重了力度，刀刃在皮肤上划开一个不深不浅的伤口，卡西迪奥的血液顺着利刃淌下。

迪恩依然不为所动，始终没有放下武器的意思，只是用那种冰冷的眼神盯着恶魔，没有说一句话。卡西迪奥从没见过迪恩这样，站在那里像是一个失去灵魂的躯壳，抛却所有感性，生活在一个非黑即白的世界里。他没有说任何一句话来干扰迪恩的判断，虽然这不可能但他的直觉告诉他迪恩会直接开枪杀了他们两个。或许这样死去也好，如果结束他生命的人是迪恩，那没关系。

他猜对了一半。

七毫米。迪恩看了一眼卡西迪奥，将枪口向左移动了大概七毫米的距离。枪声响起。

与预料中的不同，卡西迪奥没有迎来自己的终结，而那个恶魔却发出了尖利凄惨的叫声。那颗子弹不偏不倚地射穿了恶魔的头骨，几乎是擦着他的脸颊飞过去的。于是他赶在恶魔有力气反击之前，生生用手掰开陷进皮肤里的天使刃，挣脱了束缚。

“告诉你了，我不会再说第二遍。”迪恩看着被困住的恶魔，说道。

这就是事情的全部了。

在回去的路上，卡西迪奥一直一言不发地盯着缠绕在手上的被血液染红的纱布，尽量不去想关于迪恩的事，但是没有成功。他的大脑不自觉地一遍遍回放刚才的场景，迪恩是如何开枪的，还有他空洞冰冷的眼神。客观来说有很大几率，迪恩会杀了他，但迪恩总是很有把握，对吧？他不会射偏。但如果迪恩真的杀了他呢？他会原谅迪恩，当然，可是迪恩会原谅自己吗？还是说他已经不在乎了？卡西迪奥深深地呼了一口气。

“Cas，我很抱歉。”突如其来的道歉令卡西迪奥感到疑惑，他俩都知道是因为什么事，他不觉得迪恩有必要道歉，那只不过是出于绝望做出的一个决定而已，根本不是他的错。 “回去以后先去好好处理一下伤口，尤其是额头上的，别感染了。”

“别这样，你不用跟我道歉。”卡西迪奥略微转过头看向迪恩的侧脸，那两片嘴唇让他不得不移开视线，现在不是想那个吻的时候。“你想谈谈吗？”卡西迪奥问。

“关于那恶魔？我也不知道他们为什么会在这儿。”迪恩看着前方破败不堪的公路。

“他们似乎被你吓坏了。”

“我已经很久都没有遇到恶魔了，”迪恩习惯性地舔了下嘴唇，“为了找柯尔特枪的下落，我拷问过太多恶魔，可每次都只差那么一点，每次都是，然后一切都要回到原点。”他握着方向盘的手收紧了些，“后来，他们就不再出现了。”

“直到今天。”

“是的。也许他们以为你是唯一可以让我分心的人，我的弱点。”

“但我不是，对吗？”卡西迪奥继续盯向自己的手，“我之前注意到你脸上有伤，如果不是恶魔的话，那是怎么回事儿？”

“啊，这个，”迪恩轻轻叹了口气，“是Risa干的，因为Charles。”查尔斯是那个死去的年轻猎人，卡西迪奥永远都不会忘记这件事。

“为什么Risa要这么做？”

“因为我没救他，但是我本可以救他的。当时没人说什么，后来Risa有一次喝醉了，我们吵了一架。”

“你累坏了，Dean，那不是你的错。”

“不，Cas，你不知道发生了什么，那是我的错。”迪恩的语气平淡，就像是在讲述一个别人的故事。“我只是不会去想那么多了，你知道我已经犯下了无法挽回的错，如果能有一线机会杀死Lucifer，我会不惜一切代价。”

“你会的，会好起来的。”其实卡西迪奥没有那么确定了，因为那不仅仅是路西法，那还是萨姆。

迪恩仍然目视前方，沉默了良久。

“你瞧，Cas，”他再次开口，“每次你跟我在一起都会受伤，我不想要这样，这也就是为什么我让你留在营地。”

或许恶魔说得对，失去了萨姆和鲍比之后，卡西迪奥成为了迪恩唯一的软肋。在迪恩看来，爱便是弱点。

卡西迪奥回想起了自己堕天的时候，他第一次走上了自己选择的道路，那是迪恩教会他的，自由，还有爱，远比生命更加宝贵。他的死去，也是他的新生。他可以忍受疼痛、孤独甚至谎言，他可以为了迪恩忍受一切。

因为他是迪恩的天使。

“Dean，你说过有些事是值得为之付出生命的，我想，对我而言这就是了。这是我的选择，我不后悔。”卡西迪奥说。

迪恩看了卡西迪奥一眼，再次陷入沉默。


	5. 第五章

他俩回到营地时已经接近午夜。疲惫的卡西迪奥靠在副驾驶座位上沉沉地睡着了，就连迪恩把车熄了火也没有醒来。一路上迪恩听着天使均匀的呼吸声，感到前所未有的平静。不知道为什么，只有在卡西迪奥不知情的时候，迪恩才有勇气细细观察他：脸上和脖子上的淤青已经开始浮现——睫毛比他记忆中的还要长——手上的伤口不深，没有缝针的必要——下颌的弧度在夜里好像更加柔和了——额角的伤口结了血痂，但也不是很糟糕——漆黑的发丝，睫毛，两片唇瓣微微张开，那双蓝眼睛……

天使的睡颜毫无防备，纯洁如一块玉石。这场打斗耗尽了他的体力，迪恩能从他轻皱的眉头中看到疼痛和倦意。他拍了拍卡西迪奥的肩膀将他唤醒。

“我们到了，Cas。”他把声音压得很低很轻，像是怕惊扰到栖息在枝头的雀。

天使用没受伤的左手拉开车门，冬夜的寒冷一下扫去了所有困倦。

他们一起停好车子，整理所有武器，把恶魔关进属于它的地方，并肩走在深夜的营地里，压抑着一堆无法说出口的话。迪恩试图将一些念头赶出脑子。

他害怕的事最终还是发生了。分别之际卡西迪奥拉住了他，迪恩回过头，卡西迪奥没有松开手，只是看着他，温热的唇间呼出浅浅的白色雾气。

不要触碰，不要亲吻，不要拥抱。

不要叫我的名字。

“Dean，”卡西迪奥叫了他的名字，短暂、温柔，充满恳求。

夜晚冷得要命，卡西迪奥仍然只穿着一件薄薄的外套，迪恩感觉到他的天使在打颤，他想拥抱他，想亲吻他的嘴唇和颧骨上的伤，想要触碰他的灵魂深处。当卡西迪奥凑近，他把末日这些烂事统统遗忘了，一下，两下，他的心跳加快，忘了需要呼吸，他感到手臂上的力度收紧了些。天使的鼻尖蹭上他的脸，他阖上双眼，闻到了久违的草叶与露水——夹杂在烟草味之中，那种天使独特的气味。

卡西迪奥亲吻了他的脸颊，轻柔缓慢的，一个真正的天使的吻，然后在他耳畔，用迪恩曾听过的最轻柔的语气对他说了一句话，那不是妥协，不是屈服，更不是绝望之词。迪恩知道卡西迪奥做出了自己的选择。

迪恩不记得当时自己是否回答了卡西迪奥，他只记得自己愣在原地，目送卡西迪奥有些单薄瘦削的身躯消失在蓝黑色的夜幕深处，可天使的热度和那双蓝眼睛里的忧伤却没有在他脑海中消失。

直到最后，他也没有给他破碎的天使那个应有的拥抱。

“我不怪你，Dean，我不怪你。”

这是卡西迪奥对他说的。

营地里的供电设备一如既往地糟糕。一个小时之前，发电机出了故障，屋子里的仅存的一盏灯熄灭了。

迪恩喝光了瓶子里最后一点威士忌。

久久独坐在黑暗之中他的眼睛逐渐适应了微弱的光线。令人出乎意料的是，末世的夜晚并非充斥着危险和绝望，而是寂静、空旷的，没有一丝响动。这个时候他本该已经进入睡眠之中，但他醒着，并且喝光了一整瓶烈酒，现在他觉得头很晕，甚至能清晰地听见自己思考的声音。

午夜时分是人距离自己最近的时候，这个距离不是物理层面的而是灵魂上的，通常迪恩会听见内心深处的质问和自我怀疑，说起来挺可笑的，那声音并不是他自己的声音，它来自不同的人，但大多数时候那声音听起来像是萨姆的。

那是他的主意，是他离开了萨姆，自己最亲爱的弟弟。迪恩永远都不会对此释怀，即使最后他们成功拯救了这个世界。末日、路西法、天使的离开，一切都是他的错不是吗？为了自己那可怜的尊严而拒绝了米迦勒——可以打败路西法的唯一希望。

曾经他只是个猎人，开着那辆父亲留下的雪佛兰英帕拉和弟弟一起解决怨魂和吸血鬼之类的案子，虽然没有长足的假期，但每当救下一个无辜的人之后，他就会把车开到沿途风景很好的地方停下来开一瓶廉价的啤酒喝。这样的生活似乎永远没有尽头，可起码那时的他还拥有感受快乐的能力。

他已经好久没有听到那声音了，仿佛自己的全部时间都被无穷的杀戮和无法阻止的死亡所占据，耳畔都是被折磨的恶魔的尖叫，从醒来到睡去，不给自己任何喘息的机会。他不知道是否下一个瞬间自己就会死去，但是死亡已经不再能够撼动他一丝一毫，几乎每天都会有熟悉的甚至他爱着的人死去，而他们其中的大部分都是死在他的枪口下。后来，在扣动扳机或是用刀子划开某人皮肤的刹那，没有悲伤也没有纠结，他的情感变得麻木，感受不到任何东西，就像是他从未逃离地狱一样。

唯一能让他真切地感受到什么的，只有卡西迪奥。那个把他拉出地狱的、始终不离不弃的天使，他的蓝眼睛天使。

卡西迪奥对迪恩来说远不止家人。

虽然卡西迪奥从来没有提起过这件事，但迪恩知道卡西迪奥清楚每一件他曾在地狱中犯下的罪，但当卡西迪奥看向他时，仍会带着信任和宽恕。迪恩不记得他的天使把他拉出地狱的经过，但每当天使靠近他，用那双纯洁的眼睛看他，迪恩都会感受到一种来自灵魂深处的热度在同天使的荣光共鸣。那是被拯救的感觉。

迪恩很早就意识到了自己对天使的爱，卡西迪奥对他的吸引力早就已经超出了家人的范畴，那是裹挟着不单纯的欲望的爱，纠缠于理智底线的爱，是想要深入彼此肉体与灵魂的爱。可是迪恩不知道天使对他也抱有同样的赤裸且滚烫的爱，他本以为天使是不懂得这些复杂情感的，却忽略了卡西迪奥变成人类之后在情感上发生的改变，所以在迪恩真正地跨过了那条边界吻了他的天使时，他从未想过卡西迪奥会做出回应，更未想过他会说出那句“我爱你”。

迪恩爱着他吗？当然。可他却在天使绝望地抱着他求他不要走的时候，像个逃兵一样逃走了。他害怕有天自己会失去卡西迪奥，这个可怕的想法已经盘踞在他脑海中许久了，光是想到自己或许不得不杀掉他的卡斯——那个与他出生入死，那个他想要紧紧拥在怀里的、能够牺牲自己的全部去爱的天使，就足以让他产生强烈的恐惧。那晚他褪去天使的衣服，亲吻他身上的伤疤，回忆起的都是这些伤口曾经血淋淋的样子、缝合线的排布，以及昏迷中的天使那苍白的脸。卡西迪奥是他心里的最为柔软不可触碰的那一隅，也是他的弱点。

于是迪恩离开了卡西迪奥，就像他当初离开萨姆那样。

再一次，由于自己的软弱他主动推开了爱他的人。

迪恩从卡西迪奥房间逃离的那个夜晚，他也像现在这样独自坐在黑暗里，喉咙被酒精烧得生疼，无法控制地去想一些事情，大部分都是关于卡西迪奥的。他发现自己虽然爱着天使，但却也从来没有真正地思考过关于他的事情，因为无论发生什么，天使似乎总是在那儿，总会出现在迪恩最需要陪伴的时候。迪恩已经习惯卡西迪奥长久的陪伴，以至于这一切看起来似乎永远不会改变。他也不想让这一切改变。萨姆、鲍比，他承受着失去家人的痛苦，而卡西是唯一拦在他跨过崩溃边缘的那个人。不管代价是什么，他要卡西迪奥活下去。

直到与卡西迪奥再次相见才让他明白自己的决定有多么愚蠢。瘦削的身体、深陷的眼窝和苍白的嘴唇无一不牵动着迪恩的心脏，令他疼痛，唯有那双蓝眼睛从未改变，忧郁的、悲伤的蓝色，清澈而深邃的蓝色，迪恩想不起它们充盈着快乐时的样子。从始至终，他们经历着永无止尽的战争，天使从未真的快乐过。

有几次，迪恩见到过卡西迪奥的笑容，如同点亮了一盏从未亮起的灯，那光是未曾见过的，比烛火更柔，比日光更暖，只属于迪恩一人。

但他没能守护好那束光。

在他们分开的那段时间，迪恩整日把自己埋在杀戮之中没有松懈一丝一毫，其实他并不是不能休息，而且不敢，那几乎快让他崩溃。有几次他在喝醉之后想过用枪结束自己的生命，结束所有的一切，但他不能，也不会允许自己这么做。真是个可悲的人，软弱如此却背负着拯救这个世界的使命，他鲁莽、自负，充满着不确定；无数次背叛使命，放任无用的牺牲，逃离爱。他用这些换来了满目疮痍的世界和被自己亲手摔碎的爱人。

恰克第一次来找他是在一个傍晚，那时他正在清洗沾了满身的恶魔的血迹。奇怪的是，迪恩甚至不能在恰克说出卡西迪奥的名字的时候与他对视，他就是不能，就像他不能回忆起关于那晚的一切。蓝眼睛里噙着泪，几近绝望的拥吻，总是恼人地出现在他梦里，直到后来所有梦境被鲜血和枪支所取代。

再后来，梦境就离他远去了。

他拖着疲惫的身子走在夜晚的营地，冷风直直吹进骨缝，但麻木的灵魂却感受不到丝毫。他绕过一栋栋摇摇欲坠的房屋，墙体上攀附着死去的植物，里面睡着的人如枯叶一般无声无息，没人做无用的反抗，抗争夜晚的降临，咒骂太阳的离去，天一黑下来他们便不再吭声，无声地纵欲，无声地流泪。

人们度过了无数个生命中的最后一天，可最后一天却迟迟不到，于是他们放弃唱颂圣歌，抛却祈祷，选择了缄默。死亡就是这样缓慢地、在绝望尽头透出一丝希望之光的时候降临。他们明白了，末世到来时没有赤红的海，和炎热的天，也根本不需要有。

在他的枪下，无数支离破碎的灵魂挣脱肉体，化为乌有。他早可以屏蔽掉惨痛的哀嚎与乞求，如同习惯于皮肤上粘腻的血液慢慢干涸，和食指扣动扳机的力度。上帝不在，却又无处不在。帮助一个痛苦的生命走向终结，子弹即是怜悯。迪恩是彻头彻尾的反叛者，却又在扮演行刑人时发现自己是那么接近上帝本身。

他抬起头，凝视回云层后面巨大的眼睛，不再掩饰自己的恐惧和怒火。地球仿佛是巨大的玻璃球，他只是玻璃球中一粒渺小的雪花。尽管那里什么都没有，如同他自己的血肉躯壳之下，空空荡荡，没有玻璃罩，也没有上帝，只是一片虚无。

有人说，上帝死了。

卡西迪奥无数次被问过关于“上帝在哪儿”这个问题，只有迪恩清楚天使撒谎时的样子。他那曾经诚实的天使最终面不改色地说着违心的话，他向信徒许下诺言，说上帝没有离开，也不会离开。可信徒们都知道，有人因饥荒饿死时，上帝不在；世间草木枯稿，血流成海，上帝亦不在。直到路西法将人间变成地狱，无数失落的灵魂游荡于此找不到归处，他也始终不曾露面，大约是人间已经没什么能够拯救的了。

倘若上帝此刻正冷眼旁观，迪恩宁愿上帝已死。

迪恩忆起卡西迪奥对他说的话。卡西不怪他，即使在他对他做了那么多混蛋事之后。好像无论发生什么，卡西迪奥一直都是个守在人们中间的守护天使，在天堂与人间的抉择中，他没有犹豫就留了下来。可实际上，很少有人明白卡西迪奥并非如理想的神明那般崇高，他会痛苦，会流泪，也会有私心。不是所有人他都会为之义无反顾地付出，但有迪恩这一个理由就足够了。

此刻迪恩不知怎的就走到了天使的窗外，就好像关于这段路的记忆已经永久烙在了他的骨骼和肌肉上，就算大脑死去了身体也会永远记着。

这夜晚没有一丝响动，不是沉寂而是死寂。迪恩只是站在这里，隔着遥远的距离感受卡西迪奥触不可及的的呼吸，知道天使生命的火焰依然延续着，便能令他平静下来。

不过也只是平静，他再也感受不到由心而生的爱的热烈，缠绕于骨髓中、迸发于唇齿间的渴望也成了白水般的无滋无味。

曾有好多次，他在无人的夜晚不知怎地就走到了天使的门前。他本可以就这么敲开卡西迪奥的房门，为曾经未了的故事画一个句点，弥补他的无言的离开对天使造成的痛苦。他本可以在天使耳边答上一万遍我也爱你这四个字直到血海烈焰把他俩都吞没。那天他本可以不走。

他依然想拥抱、亲吻他的天使，可一个破碎的人怎能再去奢求这些，怎么去拥另一个破碎的人？他不敢再给出一分的爱，他的爱建立在无辜者的牺牲之上，是混着死亡与血肉的污秽之物。迪恩知道，无论是卡西迪奥还是他本身，都无法拾起自己的碎片再次变得完整。

或许这是最后一次迪恩站在卡西迪奥窗前守着他的梦，或许这也是最后一次卡西迪奥吻他的脸，或许明天再也不会到来。这些想法总是在他的脑海中挥之不去。

而没有道别的永别，总是更容易些。

至少在这天以前他是这么想的。

他叩响了那扇门，把那些无用的内疚惭愧都抛于脑后。卡西迪奥为他留了一盏烛火，所以在睡意朦胧的天使开门看到迪恩的刹那，他并没有感到非常惊讶，因为天使在等他。

“我知道你会来。”卡西迪奥说。

“Cas，我有些话想对你说。对于之前的事我……”

可卡西迪奥没有让他继续说下去。在蜡烛温柔的暖光里，他只想看进那双梦寐以求的双眼，吻天使的眉梢，脸颊，他的悲伤和痛苦，他想吻他的所有。

“你不用说，我都知道。”

然后天使吻上他的嘴唇。

就像火焰燃烧一样安静，他们就这么拥抱着彼此，亲吻彼此赤裸的身体，无需一言。

迪恩把自己所有的歉意都揉进了一个个亲吻里。他拥着他的爱人，感受天使跨坐在他身上将他的分身完全容纳进自己没怎么准备好的青涩的身体里。天使咬着下唇，拼尽一切用自己的后穴取悦他，不管那有多么疼。

此刻的迪恩发现自己竟无法容忍在他之前曾有其他人碰过卡西迪奥，他圣洁的，不容玷污的天使。可他却不愿面对自己爱着天使的事实，亲手将天使推进了深渊，让他摔碎。他知道自己无法弥补卡西迪奥，但至少他还能够还给他一场美妙的性爱。这是卡西应得的。

他让天使慢慢躺下来，仰面躺在柔软的枕头上同他四目相对。就算是堕落过，就算是蓄满情欲，那双蓝眼睛里纯真的一部分也从未消失，那只有迪恩看得到。

温热的气息交织在空气中，不断升温，扩散，如同他们之间逐渐失控的欲望。迪恩完成了卡西迪奥忽略的那部分，比如润滑，还有前戏。而卡西迪奥对此完全陌生，缺少了这些步骤，迪恩不敢想象卡西是怎么熬过上一次性爱的。他将吻落在卡西的全身，从温柔到些许霸道，从卡西的嘴唇到他的手指，没有落下丝毫。

随着迪恩的动作越来越大，卡西也不再掩饰自己溢出喉咙的喘息，双腿环上迪恩的腰，虽然对这如浪潮一般的快感有些招架不来，但他还是努力记住每一次迪恩进入他身体深处的感觉，每一次触电般的酥麻爬上他的神经。

迪恩抱住他颤抖的天使，汗水顺着他的肩胛滑过。这一刻他们都等了太久，所以当他真的拥有了天使，将自己埋进了天使滚烫的后穴中，亲吻那沾染了性的气味的侧颈时，他甚至有种想要流泪的冲动。

这是他不曾拥有，也不敢拥有的。

几乎是迪恩最终发泄在天使体内的同一时刻，天使也达到了步入顶峰的临界点。他的面颊绯红，在美妙的余韵中紧紧拥抱迪恩，在这之前他从未想过性会如此美好，仿佛他沉睡的肢体和神经、每一根毛发都在那个无与伦比的瞬间活了过来，就连逐渐平复的呼吸都带着愉悦。

而在高潮临近的那一刻，迪恩听到，夹杂在喘息之间，天使在他耳边呢喃着一些话，有些像是无意识的梦呓，但迪恩还是听清了其中的一句。

求你不要离开我。

迪恩抱着怀中的天使，落下的吻和抚摸都慢了下来，以弥补他们之间遗失的年岁。

“我不会离开，我保证，我保证。”他恨不得把这句话在卡西迪奥耳畔说上千万遍。

迪恩醒来，前夜的酒精让他感到头疼。卡西迪奥在他的怀抱中睡着，浅浅的鼻息如天使一样。

天际已经泛白，营地中依旧是静悄悄。

迪恩起身，动作很轻，不忍惊醒熟睡中的爱人。走之前他帮天使盖好被子，亲吻了他的额头。

呼吸散进不再崭新的晨光。他还不能放弃，不是现在。是他开启了这一切，他需要给这个世界一个结局。

迪恩又一次走向那间关着恶魔的房子。只不过这一次，他发誓再也不会留卡西一个人了。

哪怕最后他们不得不一起死去。

—————————

卡西迪奥不知道自己到底在期待些什么。

自从他的伤势转好以来，他发现自己总是长时间地盯着某个地方发呆，脑袋里空空的什么也没想。迪恩的离去让他的心里萌生出一种不真实感，那很快就被冰冷的现实所取代，周遭的一切都提醒着他，迪恩已经不会再回来了。

可他还是会在某人推开他的房门时看到迪恩那熟悉的身形，逆着光向他走近，于是回忆的碎片会在他记忆深处闪过，填补这些空白。

会过去的，所有悲伤和哀悼都会过去，卡西迪奥总是对自己这么说。但他知道自己每时每刻都在想着迪恩，即便他故意不去这么做也无法摆脱回忆里迪恩的影子。这个房间、这个营地每一处都有迪恩的痕迹，他想要逃离但又无处可去，就像被囚禁在一个充斥着尖刺的盒子里，每个微小的动作都能令他痛不欲生。

在每一次转移注意力的尝试都以失败告终后，他便任由悲伤侵袭自己的大脑，到后来他几乎夜不能寐，本就受了伤的肉体也愈发沉重得像一具空壳。他不再依赖药物和酒精，因为悲伤是他唯一可以用来祭奠迪恩的东西。

所以同迪恩有关的东西都随他死去的躯体一块儿烧掉了，包括他父亲的日记，那几张和枪一起放在枕头下照片——上面有萨姆和他的母亲玛丽。迪恩什么都没留下。可有天晚上房间里的灯挣扎着闪了几下随后熄灭了，那似乎点燃了卡西迪奥最后一根名为希望的火柴，在黑暗之中，他的内心绝望地呼唤着迪恩的名字，颤抖着攥紧双手，祈祷哪怕是最后见上一次迪恩的鬼魂也好。

可最终什么都没有发生。

那天晚上他又做了那个梦，梦到自己身处一片广袤的原野中央，裹挟着青草与露水气味的风拂过皮肤，吹乱了他的头发。他看得到那风，延伸到黑蓝色的夜幕深处，地平线以外，掀起一路温柔的波澜。

他的手背擦过另一个人的手，触感和温度都是那么熟悉。他无需转过头去就知道身边那是他的绿眼睛猎人，有着大男孩般狡黠的笑容，手里拿着两罐结满水珠的啤酒，正准备分给他一个。

夜的颜色沉的更深了些，寂静，忧伤，只有风把青色的草叶吹得沙沙地响。

“你说今晚会有星星吗，Dean？”

他眼睛里被灌入天空的深蓝，直到他发现身边没有人回答他，那双眼里永恒的期待的光熄灭了。他记起，这曾是他最爱的梦境，他的避风港，因为在这里，迪恩会跟他一起坐下来，分享啤酒，没有天启，没有路西法，整个世界只有他们两个人，并肩而坐，带着花香的夏夜的风蹭过面颊，星空在他们头顶闪烁。

而这一次，他独自一人站在狂野中央，风吹得有些冷。

然后，天上的星辰开始坠落，猩红的火光划过天际，降落在人间发出巨大的声响。他用早已死去的双眼平静地看着这一切，任由火焰在他周围燃起，点燃整片原野。在那火光中，他看到了他爱着的人，那本该在他身边的人，躺在木头堆成的坟墓中，一点点被火焰吞噬，烧成灰烬。

“这般景象，是否似曾相识？我亲爱的兄弟。”一只手搭在了他的肩上，那是萨姆的手，却又不是萨姆的。

他不再能看到他的真正面容，但路西法那双烧得火红的双眼始终未变，像是容纳了地狱之火，以最残忍的方式吞噬折磨着无数痛苦的灵魂，并乐在其中。

“你我皆从天堂坠落。”

路西法出现在他的梦里，但他没有逃开，火堆在不远的地方烧得正旺，他再也没有什么逃开的理由了。

他记起迪恩死去了。

“我与你毫无相似之处。”他说。

“是的，我坠落，是因为我恨这些残破弱小的上帝的玩具，而你坠落，是因为你爱他们。”路西法听上去像是在宣读末世的审判。“但是现在，你告诉我，人类真的值得拯救吗？Castiel，他死了，不会再次复活，也不会再有人试图阻止我。”

“我会阻止你，哪怕我会为之付出生命。”他挣开肩上的手，不再畏惧那双红色的眼睛。路西法没有掩饰嘲笑的神情。

“Castiel，你才是真的堕落的那个。爱让你变得软弱，不堪一击，爱把你榨干，摔碎，可你还要心甘情愿重蹈覆辙，你才是真的无可救药。”他抚上卡西迪奥的脸，眉眼间是曾经属于萨姆的怜悯。“让我最后一次问你，你真的甘愿同那些渺小的生灵一起走到最后一刻吗？哪怕我会恢复你的荣光和翅膀，让你不再饱受痛苦的折磨？”

也许爱会削弱我的力量，让我变成你口中所谓软弱的样子，但起码，我做出了我的选择，我愿意怀揣着爱而死，而你，自负又狂妄，你说着你因爱父亲而堕落，可实际上你不过是自食恶果罢了。卡西迪奥本想这么对他说，他有太多话想说了，可这些话在现在看来都无足轻重。

“我不在乎我的荣光，翅膀。你杀了他。”他说出口的只有这一句，蓝眼睛中找不到一点犹豫不决的神情。

“Castiel，你变得和他们一样了。”红光如同火焰在路西法眼里翻腾，声音像是千万朵黑云一起塌下来。卡西迪奥感到一种无形的压迫感牵制着自己，但他始终没有退缩，没有回避。

也许路西法说得对，与迪恩相处的这段日子里他的神性被人性渐渐消磨，同他的荣光一样最后化为乌有，可他得到了路西法永远也不会得到的东西。

路西法的指尖沿着他的下颌线留下一道冰冷的痕迹。

“那么你去看，看那些苟延残喘的渺小的造物在我的怒火中挣扎，肮脏的血肉连同与生俱来的罪恶一同烧成灰。我圣洁的人类的守护天使，你会想尽一切办法拯救那些可怜的灵魂，但一切已成定局。在这个星球被完全净化之时，我要你看着最后一个人类的生命迎来终结，然后与这永恒的苍凉为伴。”

路西法消失了，梦中拥着星辰的原野也最终被橙红的火焰完全吞噬，炽热，滚烫，灼烧他的皮肤。在滚滚浓烟之中他望向天空，那里没有云，也没有星星，只有无边的黑暗，仿佛倒扣的深渊，倾洒下绝望。

他醒来，眼前是同样的无边黑暗。

腹部的伤口恢复得很好，人们说那是神迹。可实际上，他死去了，在把天使刃穿透他的身体的那一刻，在血液流尽的那一刻。

他还记得自己最后的气息，像是解脱。

然后，路西法将他复活。将他再次带到这个只有无边折磨的末世，一个没有迪恩的世界。

这是路西法能够给他的最为残忍的惩罚。

那晚，尽管他环起双臂做出了一个自我拥抱的姿势，紧紧扯着着汗涔涔的衣衫，却依然没能守住最后一根支撑自己的柱子。他似一座本就破碎不堪的雕像轰然倒塌，而每一块碎片都是对他自身的亵渎。没管这夜多么寂静，也没管那些仅存的信仰，在这个爱早已死去的角落，他用眼泪发泄出了所有压抑着的悲痛，快要喘不上气。

没人知道他所有的想念，他的爱，也没人知道他不仅在悲迪恩的离去，更在恨自己廉价的、痛苦的生命未能够终结。现在他只想跟迪恩一起死去。

若卡西迪奥还是个天使，他便会感知到迪恩灵魂的去处，可能还有一线杀死路西法的机会，但现在，除了悲伤与无用的抗争之外他什么都做不了。

清晨不再拥有任何意义。就算云层外仍然有太阳升起，就算草地上仍有雾气和露水，他也不再能感受到丝毫。失去的痛苦占据了他的所有，青草，绿地，树木，都无法阻止他想起梦中那烧毁一切的火焰。

这是他几个星期以来第一次打开房间的门。

营地里一如夜晚般空荡荡的，远处的林子中有鸟鸣传来，从前卡西迪奥会早早醒来打开窗子只是为了听这些鸟鸣，可现在这只会让他难过。这种难过不同于当初迪恩离开他的时候，那时卡西迪奥至少还会有所期待，期待下一刻迪恩会来找他。可是此刻他甚至害怕想起迪恩的名字。

卡西迪奥会在营地的每个角落拾起关于迪恩的往事，甚至有些模糊的记忆都变得清晰如昨，比如他总是会真实地梦到迪恩在他屋后的那片空地上向他祈祷；比如每次他跟在迪恩身后走过这条尘土飞扬的路；比如迪恩第一次吻他；又比如最后那晚迪恩给他的短暂的拥抱。

偌大的营地像是在不断缩小，企图用倾斜的四壁将他压死。为了躲开这些生生刺痛他的心的尖刺，这些发疼的记忆，他甚至没有发觉到自己跑了起来。

直到他来到了迪恩永远不会去的地方。

教堂。

这里供奉着早已抛弃世人的神明，即使人们的祷告再怎么前程，却最终被信仰所背叛。但这里最后竟还是唯一能让卡西迪奥平静的地方。最起码在这里他不会看到迪恩。

他踏上那几级台阶，似是有恶魔抓住他的脚踝那般沉重。有个黑发女人坐在台阶上将脸埋在手臂中哭泣，当卡西迪奥从她身边经过，她没有抬起头。

一如他记忆中的那样，灰蒙蒙的日光从琉璃花窗那端透进来，祭坛，十字架和神像都在无人的沉寂中落上了灰，墙壁上的挂着耶稣受难像，还有天使的画像，卡西迪奥坐在靠近门边的长椅上盯着天使的翅膀出神。

他想起第一次看到人类祈祷，手中紧紧攥着十字架跪在圣像前，流着泪求上帝救他病重的妻子，如此虔诚。他曾对人类，对这些没完没了的祷告不屑一顾，但此刻坐在这个简陋的教堂中，他仿佛能够体会到当初他看到的那位圣徒的感受，因为他见过了在街边死去的孩子，日以继夜泪流满面的女人，他也失去了他爱的人。

年迈的牧师不知何时坐在他身边，双手放在膝上，面容憔悴。他的胸前依然挂着十字架，脸上却没了卡西迪奥熟悉的那种一个拥有信仰的人的坚定。

牧师说在这些日子里，他主持了几场葬礼，最近的一场就在昨天。说是葬礼，其实不过是简陋的祭奠仪式罢了，每天营地中都有人死去，人们早已习惯于身边人的离去，而死亡甚至在某种意义上算是解脱。教堂本该即是来处也是归处，自从他们最后的希望消失了以后，这里便只有死亡的味道。人间地狱不再拥有任何避风港，就像一艘在风暴中漂泊的木船，终究逃不过被大海吞噬的命运。

莱拉死去了。卡西迪奥从牧师那里得知了这件事。她是自杀的，在一个没有光的夜晚，光着脚走进无人的山林中，用一块碎玻璃划开了手腕。其他人发现她的时候，她倒在一棵树下，早已干涸的血液渗进泥土中。

变成人类后卡西迪奥发现自己的记忆不再如以往一样准确了，他会忘记一些事，就比如莱拉的容貌，她身上那个孔雀鱼文身的样子，都只有一些模糊的印象，这让他很害怕。

迪恩。迪恩有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，在晨光下就像春天新生的叶子，他的鼻梁和脸上有些可爱的淡褐色雀斑，他笑的时候眼角会有浅浅的细纹。卡西迪奥在记忆深处找寻迪恩笑着的样子，他太久，太久没见过他笑了，像一个世纪那么久，足够他忘却。

他不知道人类的记忆会留存多久，因为路西法想要给他永生，而总有一天他会忘记迪恩的脸，忘记那些漂亮的雀斑的排布，也会记不清那双他永远不想遗忘的的绿眼睛。或许到那时迪恩会变成他记忆中一个模糊的影子，他不想要这样，可他就连迪恩的照片都没有留下。

卡西迪奥躲在教堂中直到日影西沉，天色暗去，他不知道自己还能去哪里。

等到他决定离开这死气沉沉空无一人的教堂，灰蒙蒙的天空似是要下起雨来，风卷起地上的尘土，从林子那边吹过来，带着腥气，不知是雨水还是血液。

他不再逃避。因为让他悲伤的并非是有关于迪恩的地方，而是他自己。他的脑海中总会浮现迪恩的样子，他的身体上有迪恩的痕迹，还有他的想念，他的眼泪，他的爱，都属于迪恩。只要卡西迪奥还活着，他就会用余生的每一天为迪恩悼念，直到死去。

几年前的夏天，卡西迪奥和迪恩就躺在这片草地上，一起看着星空，那时迪恩的眼睛还是亮亮的，燃烧着希望的火焰。恍惚之间，那好像就发生在上一秒。

迪恩就葬在了这片草地。没有墓碑，没有精致的花环，但天使一眼就看到了翻新的泥土，草叶和花朵还没来得及生出。卡西迪奥蹲下身，他看到在那片潮湿的泥土上，人们用不知名的野花来祭奠他，其中有一朵花卡西迪奥认得，那是只有在温暖的夏日才开放的花。尽管那朵花已经枯萎，他还是把它拿在手里，小心翼翼，正如那个布满星辰的夜晚，他在那朵花的香气里看着迪恩的笑容。

卡西迪奥抬起头，天空再次下起了夹杂着灰烬的雨水，从云层那端延伸出的一道闪电无声地照亮猩红的天际。一只鸽子正用力拍打着湿漉漉的双翼，挣扎在那厚重的云底端，雷电交错之间。

他的目光追随着那只鸽子，直到它消失在天空尽头。

天使闭上双眼，如同祈祷，只是这次，他只说给迪恩听。

“我会找到你的，无论你在哪儿。”

卡西迪奥相信他俩最终会再次相见，就像最初他将迪恩拉出地狱，掠过锁链束缚着的无数的灵魂，炽热的焰火灼烧他的羽毛，绝望的喊叫刺进他的耳朵。而在那被黑暗包裹着的、扭曲而残酷的混沌之中，他们是彼此唯一的光。

不管这末世还要多么漫长，也不管事岁变迁沧海桑田，他爱他，这就足够了。

The End. 


End file.
